Silent Love at Concert B
by Yukiko Shiroryuu
Summary: Toshiro Hitsugaya has been mute for as long as he can remember. After moving to Karakura Town with his grandmother and cousin, will Toshiro survive without a sound and how will Ichigo help Toshiro who can't even speak on his own? Music is the answer. AU
1. New Student in Town

Title: **Silent Love at Concert B**

Pairing: **Ichigo and Toshiro**

Summary: **Toshiro Hitsugaya has been mute for as long as he can remember. After moving to Karakura town with his grandmother and his cousin Momo, will Toshiro survive without a sound and how will Ichigo help the poor white haired teen that can't even speak his own feelings? Can they express each other through the art of music?**

**

* * *

**

**Yukiko: **Yay! Another Bleach fic! I wanted to try something new; I wanted to try an Alternate Universe of Bleach… so here is my results. Don't worry I'll update the other stories… later. Anyways here is: **Silent** **Love at Concert B**

* * *

**LEGENDS!**

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

'Hand Signs'

* * *

The sound of an alarm clock beeped through the early morning of Thursday in a town called Karakura. The disturbance in the morning silence was coming from a house that is connected to what seems like a clinic and had a sign written in Kanji, "Kurosaki Clinic". A lone window, above the clinic's sign, was a teenager's bedroom where the noisy alarm clock resides. To the side next to the window was a twin bed with a blue bed cover; a hand shot out from underneath, grabbed the alarm clock and chucked it towards the wall causing the clock to shatter into pieces and making a small dent.

"Dammit!" An orange patch of hair poked out of the bed covers and looked at the dent on the wall.

_Shit, now I have to buy another alarm clock._

"GOOOOD MOORNING ICHIGOOO!"

A man came crashing through the window sending shards of glass everywhere including those wedged into his foot and for that, the man earned a punch in the face just as he came into the bedroom. Ichigo sat up fully and glared at this idiotic father with a little tick mark on his forehead,

"Dad! Will you shut up! It's too damn early to be shouting!"

Isshin Kurosaki, Ichigo's father's name, jumped back on his feet and placed his hands on his hips in a mocking way,

"Well! You know the Kurosaki rules Ichigo! Everyone must be up by 6:00 in the morning sharp! You left your alarm clock ringing for how long? My idiot son!"

That earned Isshin another punch to the face by his son. With a sigh, Ichigo slid off his bed and grabbed his uniform before walking to the bathroom leaving his broken nosed father on the floor mumbling nonsense.

After Ichigo took a nice warm shower and got dressed, he went back to his room to get his schoolbag before descending downstairs. When he walked into the kitchen, he was greeted with the smell of hot breakfast and a good morning from his little sister who was in front of the kitchen stove,

"Morning Ichigo!"

Ichigo sat on his breakfast table chair and smiled at his sister, "Morning Yuzu, that smells great, what is it?"

Yuzu looked at the plate next to her, "Rice, sunny-side ups and bacon."

Lighter footsteps was heard coming down the stair and a raven haired girl walked through the door and sat next to Ichigo, "Morning."

Ichigo looked at his other sister, "Morning Karin."

Yuzu approached the table with the hot plate, taking off her apron before sitting down with her siblings,

"Where's dad?"

Karin looked behind her and her eye twitched, "He's at the giant photo of mom again."

Ichigo laughed a little, but kept eating his food. Misaki Kurosaki was Ichigo and the twins' late mother. When Ichigo was little, he loved playing the violin and his mother was a professional violinist so she taught him how to play. Whenever he played it sounded like a chorus of other violins instead of one, he was known as the Violinist Prodigy. At the age of 6, Ichigo had his first violin recital with his mother watching and supporting him, Isshin was busy at the clinic so he asked Misaki to record it. After the recital, Ichigo and Misaki were heading home but ended up in a car accident killing Ichigo's mother in an instant for she took most of the blow protecting Ichigo who only had a broken arm and scratches. Ever since that day, Ichigo never played the violin, that is until he turned 12 when his father signed him up for a school's talent show and Ichigo with much persuading played and found his passion for music once again. Ichigo still played the violin but only when he was alone or with his little sisters.

"Ichigo, you're going to be late for school!" Yuzu's voice rang inside the carrot top's head. Nodding, he downed the last of his juice, grabbed his schoolbag and this violin case near the door and left the house with a wave back.

Ichigo was able to reach to his first class just before the school bell rang and sat at his assigned desk waiting for the teacher, who would show up 30 minutes later doing who knows what.

"Good morning Ichigo!" The said teen turned around and saw his big breast friend coming towards his with one of his other friends who had a spiky short black hair, "Morning Orihime, morning Tatsuki."

Tatsuki playfully punched Ichigo on the shoulder, "Hey, did you hear that we're having a new student to the class?"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "In the middle of the semester?"

Orihime nodded, "Yeah, I think I saw a glimpse of the new student as I was walking pass the main office."

"Hey Ichigo!"

The said Berry groaned and looked at a small petite raven girl, "What do ya want Rukia?"

"Did you hear about the new student?"

"Of course I did!"

As if on cue, the teacher appeared into class and everyone took their respected seats,

"Alright everyone, I'm going to take roll and then I'm going to introduce to you all, our new student."

After 5 minutes of talking roll, the teacher called towards the door which suddenly slides open and the new student walked in. Everyone took it by surprise that an elementary student was going to a high school! Ichigo looked at the students features:

The new student was a guy.

He was probably 5'0 or something.

He had white hair!

Has emerald green eyes.

The new student went up to the board and wrote his name down which spelled Toshiro Hitsugaya. Putting the chalk down, Toshiro turned around and just stood there not saying a word. Ichigo looked at Tatsuki who shrugged her shoulders at him.

"Alright everyone, this is Toshiro Hitsugaya. Please make him comfortable with our class and Toshiro you make take the seat next to Ichigo there, the one with the orange hairdo."

Toshiro nodded and walked down the aisle and took his seat next to Ichigo staring at the board as the teacher was erasing his name that he wrote a couple moments ago.

Ichigo looked at Toshiro, "Hi, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, welcome to Karakura High School." Toshiro just looked at him and again without a word turned his head back to the lesson.

_Well that was rude._ Ichigo just shrugged it off and turned his attention back to the lesson. By the end of the day, Ichigo found out that Toshiro was in the same classes together and Ichigo still couldn't get a word out of the white haired kid. At nutrition, Ichigo invited Toshiro to eat with a couple of his friends but again Toshiro said nothing and walked away to sit under a tree a few feet away from Ichigo and his group. At lunch, Ichigo tried again but found Toshiro sitting under the same tree reading what appears to be a binder filled with papers.

So, Ichigo was walking home from school thinking about why Toshiro was so anti-social.

_Not to mention RUDE!_

With a sigh, Ichigo looked towards where he was heading and saw a familiar white head.

"Toshiro!" called out Ichigo.

Apparently Ichigo caught Toshiro off guard and the poor kid jumped a good foot in the air before turning towards Ichigo and sprinting away from him.

"Hey wait!" Ichigo ran after him but saw it was too late for Toshiro ran up to a house, took out his keys, opening the door, rushed inside, and slamming the door shut. Ichigo went up to the house's front gate and took a good look at the house. It was a standard two story house with a light blue paint. After a few seconds of memorizing the house, Ichigo continued down the street and saw that he was already at his house. He turned around and saw that Toshiro's house was only a few houses down. Ichigo let out a laugh and took his keys out and went inside his home.

* * *

**Toshiro's POV**

* * *

I was gasping for air as I sprinted away from Ichigo Kurosaki after school. Was he stalking me? I leaned against the door and slid down and hugged my knees; trying to catch my breath. School was so weird; I am enrolled in Karakura High because my grandmother, Kyoko Hitsugaya, told me to do so. When I first walked into the classroom, every pair of eyes were on me, like I was some kind of freak or something or maybe it was my hair; it is white after all. This guy, Ichigo Kurosaki keeps trying to get friendly with me; asking me to eat with his friends and such. He's even in all my freaking classes! Now he's following me home? Who does this guy think he is?

After I caught my breath, I took off my shoes and ran to the window, opening it slightly to see Ichigo still standing there looking like some idiot. Luckily he left which made me relax.

"Toshiro! Toshiro is that you?"

I smiled and walked over to the living room and saw my grandmother sitting on an armchair looking at me, turned away from her soap operas.

"How was school?" she asked me. I gave her a shrug and an innocent look before pointing towards the ceiling telling her that I was going to be in my room.

"Alright dear, dinner will be ready soon." I nodded and went to go upstairs, that is I was going upstairs. I was suddenly attacked from behind with a hug,

"Welcome home Little Shiro! How was school?" My cousin Momo, who was currently living with me and grandmother because her parents went to America to work as professional Physicians, hugged me tightly. I pushed away from her before picking up my stuff with a huff and climbed the stairs.

"Come on Shiro! Tell me how was your day?"

As we reached my bedroom, I let her in and closed the door. My room was simple: wooden flooring, a simple twin bed with a white bed cover with a blue Chinese dragon print on it, a desk filled with books and scattered papers, a closet and dresser. Momo immediately went on my bed and looked at me,

"Well?"

I sighed, pulled up my desk chair and began telling my day,

'When I first got to the classroom, every pair of eyes were on me, like I was some kind of freak or something or maybe it was my hair. There's this guy, Ichigo Kurosaki keeps trying to get friendly with me; asking me to eat with his friends and such. He's even in all my freaking classes!'

Momo looked at me, "Why didn't you eat with him or his friends?"

'Because! What if they don't like me? I mean come on!'

My cousin shook her head, "How would you know? You never gave it a try? Maybe this Ichigo and his friends really are friendly. You never gave it a chance."

I let out a huff, 'They'll never accept me for what I am.'

Momo's eyes sadden and understood me very well.

Yes I, Toshiro Hitsugaya, am mute.

* * *

**Yukiko:** Aww, man! Poor Shiro!

**Toshiro:** 'You made me like this!'

**Yukiko:** I can't understand sign language, I wish I can learn it!

**Momo:** He said, "you made me like this".

**Yukiko:** Well sorry if it was Ichigo then it would be awkward with this story.

**Toshiro:** 'SO?'

**Yukiko:** I CAN'T UNDERSTAND YOU! Wah!

**Momo:** Everyone, please review and **Yukiko** will update sooner!

_~Yukiko Shiroryuu~_


	2. The Music Club

**Yukiko:** Whoo! Second chapter! That was fast!

**Toshiro:** 'I'm still mad at you.'

**Yukiko:** Wah? If that's the sign I love you, then I WUV YOU TOO SHIRO!

**Toshiro:** 'GET OFF ME!'

**Momo:** Here's the disclaimer: **Yukiko Shiroryuu **does not own any of us, only her story plot.

**Yukiko:** If I really did own Blech, then Toshiro would really be mute.

**Toshiro:** 'I'm going to kill you!'

**Yukiko:** I love you too!

* * *

**LEGENDS!**

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

'Hand Signs'

* * *

Days past since Toshiro's first day of school and things were happening over and over again. Ichigo goes to school following Toshiro, who left at the same time as he, try to have a nice conversation with the Hitsugaya, but failed with a silent treatment. He tries to have Toshiro eat with a couple of his friends, but again failed.

"Yo Ichigo, why do you even bother with him? He doesn't want to hang out with us so stopping asking already?" Renji Abarai, one of Ichigo's closest friends, said as he bit down on an apple. Ichigo watched Toshiro from his spot at a lunch table as the other boy was under his tree again reading the same binder.

"Shut up Pineapple!" A tick mark appeared on Renji's forehead due to the silly nickname.

"What did you call me Strawberry?"

"Ya heard me!"

They continued with pulling each others cheek or their hair that is until Rukia stepped in,

"You both just shut up! Geez!" She drop kicked them both, sending them towards the grass lawn. Ichigo was first to recover,

"Damn it Rukia! That hurt!" He then felt a pair of eyes watching him; he turned his head around and saw Toshiro looking at him with an amused expression. When Toshiro realized that he was being stared back by Ichigo, he blushed and looked back to his binder. The bell rang signaling that nutrition was over and that they were to return back to class. Ichigo stood up, wiped the excess grass on his uniform and looked to the lone tree again only to find Toshiro gone through the school building. The Berry picked up his school bag and violin case and walked to class with Rukia and Tatsuki, Renji and Orihime were in another class.

"Ichigo, will you play your violin for us?" asked Rukia.

"No."

Rukia ran ahead and stopped in front of Ichigo with her hands on her hips, "Well why not?"

Ichigo grew annoyed by Rukia's perks and just ignored her during their way to class. Sliding the door open, Ichigo stepped into class, along with Rukia and Tatsuki, and spotted Toshiro at his assigned desk looking at the chalkboard with nothing written on it. Ichigo sighed and sat at his desk all the while looking at Toshiro.

_Why the hell am I getting so antsy about him not talking to me? If he doesn't want to talk to me, fine. I'll leave him be._

And that's what Ichigo did; he completely ignored the white haired kid for the rest of the day. During class, the teacher was forced to leave the classroom to assist to whatever happened in the main office, which allowed the students to do as they pleased for the time being. Ichigo stretched his arms upward and had a urge to look at Toshiro again.

_Dammit stop!_

Luckily Tatsuki and Rukia went to his desk and distracted him,

"I'm excited for lunch!" squealed Rukia.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "Why is that?"

Tatsuki socked Ichigo on the shoulder, "I can't believe you forgot! Today it Club Rush day."

_Oh yeah! I completely forgot about that. It's the day were all students don't have last period and is to go out to the open area where clubs in the entire school are displayed._

"I heard it was mandatory this year, isn't?"

Tatsuki nodded her head, "why club are you joining Ichigo? I'm going to join the Martial Arts club."

Rukia bounced up, "I'm going to join the Artistic club!"

Ichigo let out a heart-filled laugh, which caught Toshiro's attention, "Really Rukia? I don't think they'll let you in with your crappy Chappy drawings - - OW!" Rukia smacked him across the face which left a bright red palm print on Ichigo's cheek.

"Chappy is not crappy! You just haven't realized it's true beauty!"

"Beauty my ass!"

Tatsuki shook her head at her friends, "So Ichigo which club are you joining?"

Before Ichigo could answer the end of class bell rang and everyone filed out to the open area to pick which club they want to be in. Ichigo stood up and grabbed his school bag and violin case, and left. Toshiro watched Ichigo walk out with his friends. He, too, was curious to know what club Ichigo was going to join. Shrugging his shoulders, Toshiro took his bag and walked out of the class.

* * *

Booth after booth was arranged in a large rectangle advertising their clubs for other students. It was like a mini festival. Ichigo saw his friends going to their respective clubs and wondered what club Toshiro was going to be in. He walked over to a classroom that was relatively large and had the sign on the wall that read, "Music Club". Smiling, Ichigo walked into the room and saw a grand piano against the wall near to the window, multiple music sheet stands and large drums off to the side. This is where he belonged, a world of music.

Ichigo was the first to arrive to he pulled up a chair from the side and placed it near the piano, sat, and waited. One by one students came in some with instruments in their hands. At the end of the line was none other than Toshiro Hitsugaya. Ichigo was shocked that he would be in, not only in his classes, the same club as he. Does he play an instrument? Toshiro and Ichigo locked eyes at each other, but again, Toshiro said nothing. The white haired teen looked around for a seat but found none, the only one available was the piano's bench but it was next to Ichigo. Letting out a huff, Toshiro trudged over to the bench and sat there not even taking a glimpse of Ichigo. The director of the club appeared, the director was a woman.

"Hello everyone, my name is Ms. Spencer. I am the director of the music club and orchestra. Rule number one in this club," she fell silent. All the students were nervous about her rules, "Please just call me Sarah! I hate being called Ms. Spencer, makes me feel old! Alright?"

All the students nodded their heads with a smile, this was going to be an awesome year.

"Alright, I want everyone to get to know each other. Let's start by saying you name, what instrument you play and 1 interesting fact about yourself. Like for example: Hi, my name is Sarah Spencer, I play the harp and I know sign language. Okay? Let's start with you over there."

A girl stood up and smiled, "Hi, my name is Miku Soraryuu, I play the cello and never give me any sugar or else I'll get super hyper." Miku sat down.

The next student was a boy, stood, "Hey, my name is Damon Sykes, I play the guitar and I am in the school's tennis team."

"Hey, my name is Shiori Sakamoto, I play the drums and don't think I look weak and such, I really hate bullies."

Then it was Ichigo's turn, "Yo, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, I play the violin and yes, this is my natural hair color." He sat down and then it was Toshiro's turn. Inside the white haired teen's mind was,

_HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO INTRODUCE MYSELF? THEY CAN'T UNDERSTAND SIGN LANGUAGE!_

Toshiro looked up and saw every pair of eyes looking at him, Ms. Spencer's eyes widen and understood immediately and tried to save Toshiro from his embarrassment,

"It's alright, I know who you are. Everyone that is Toshiro Hitsugaya and he has a bit of a sore throat that's why he can't talk right now."

Toshiro looked at Ms. Spencer and gave her an expression of relief,

'Thank you.'

Ms. Spencer smiled and nodded and signed back, 'You're welcome.'

After a couple minutes later with everyone done introducing themselves; Ms. Spencer wanted everyone to play their instrument, well those who brought it and if the instrument was present in the room.

Miku went first and borrowed a cello from the storage room off to the side and began to play. Everyone listened and applauded as she finished, one by one students played their instruments and Ichigo was up. The Berry took out his violin from its case and stood in the middle of the circle and began to play. It was nothing Toshiro has ever heard; the soft solemn beginning soon picked up into allegro, it was as if he were listening to 3 different violins at once. Before Toshiro knew it, Ichigo had ended his piece earning a loud applaud before sitting back down next to him. Alas it was Toshiro's turn,

"So Toshiro what instrument do you play?" asked Shiori. Toshiro smiled and pointed at the piano behind him. Shiori smiled as did everyone else in the room. Toshiro went into his bag and pulled out a binder, Ichigo recognized it instantly.

_That's the binder he keeps reading. So it must have be filled with music sheets._

Toshiro opened his binder and placed it on the stand and took a deep breath before placing his fingers on the keys. Ichigo looked at the piece he was going to play and it was called, Waltz of Chihiro, then the teen began to play. It was a slow piece, but it flowed like a small river. It was slow but it was a peaceful melody as if it was perfect to listen to just to look into the past. Ichigo closed his eyes and let himself get engulfed by the sweet music as did everyone else. Toshiro took his eyes off of the piano for a split second and saw Ichigo listening to him intently. A soft smile crept on his face as he continued to play. He ended the melody and everyone stayed silent, it made Toshiro nervous.

_Was it that bad?_

Ichigo was the first to realize that Toshiro stopped playing and opened his eyes to look at the pianist.

"That was amazing! You played to beautifully! It's better than mine!"

Toshiro felt a blush creep unto his face,

_But you're violin is way better, Ichigo._

"That was so cool, Toshiro!" squealed Miku while Damon nodded with a smile.

Ms. Spencer looked at the clock and sighed,

"As much as I want to keep you all here, but it's time for you guys to go home."

With much sad responses, everyone left the room to their homes. Toshiro was collecting his pieces when at the corner of his eyes he saw Ichigo approach him.

"Wanna walk home together? We live really close to each other."

Toshiro's eyes widen, _We do? Damn! Everywhere I go, he's always there!_

Yet, in the end Toshiro shook his head, took his stuff and walked out. Ichigo let out a sigh and he remembered that he was suppose to meet Renji to talk about some project for class. Looking at the direction where Toshiro left, Ichigo walked towards the other direction.

* * *

It was getting dark and Toshiro was all by himself as he walked down the streets of Karakura. He stopped by a park a few minutes back and admired the tranquility surrounding it. As he neared his home, which was a few more blocks away, Toshiro spotted a couple of guys walking towards him and they seemed to be looking at him. Toshiro moved to the other side of the street to let them pass, but they mirrored his every move. As they got closer, the Hitsugaya began to panic,

"Hey kid, watcha got in the bag?" said one of the men. Toshiro made a run for it, but was a tad slow to get away from the man's grip.

"Where do you think you're going?" The guy grabbed hold of Toshiro's collar, choking him slightly and pulled his small body against the other's large chest.

"Hey he's some kind of freak, look at his hair. It's white! No kid has white hair! Ya freak!" the first guy punched Toshiro in the gut completely leaving breathless. Toshiro closed his eyes and bit his lips to ride off the pain, he knew screaming was pointless, so he had no choice but to let the beating happen. Punch after punch, the goons decided to start kicking Toshiro; the second guy dropped him and they both started kicking away. An excruciating pain on his side began to eat away at his consciousness and Toshiro believed that he was going to die.

"Hey! You bastards leave him alone!"

_That voice… it can't be…_

Ichigo was coming down the street as he just left Renji's house and heard laughter in the direction he was heading. To his shock he saw Toshiro on the ground getting beaten up by two guys and he felt his blood boil.

The two goons stopped kicking Toshiro's helpless body and turned to Ichigo,

"Oh look, another freak! But this time he has orange hair!" They both charged at Ichigo with fists flying, but they never got to Ichigo. With such ease, Ichigo pummeled the goons and ran over to Toshiro, who was unconscious.

"Damn, I'm so sorry Toshiro." Ichigo carefully picked Toshiro up bridal style, and carefully ran towards his father's clinic.

Kicking the doors down, Ichigo ran towards his father who was behind a receptionist's desk.

"Dad! You've got to help me!"

Isshin was about to say one of his dorky lines, but saw Toshiro's limp form in his son's arms and immediately went to serious mode.

"Let's take him to the back, quickly." Ichigo ran past his father and into an empty room. Placing Toshiro comfortably on the bed, Ichigo ran his fingers through his hair nervously. Isshin came back with a bunch of bandages and disinfectants and told Ichigo to leave the room. Nodding at his father's request, Ichigo left the room and shut the door, hoping that Toshiro will be okay.

* * *

**Yukiko: **AHH! No Toshiro got hurt!

**Ichigo:** Why do you like torturing other people?

**Yukiko:** I DON'T KNOW!

**Ichigo:** Now what are you going to say for yourself!

**Yukiko:** I loved who you both played.

**Ichigo:** Really? Why thank you for the… Wait a minute, you're not getting out of this that easily!

**Yukiko:** I had to try can't I? Plus you almost fell for it.

**Ichigo:** SHUT UP!

**Yukiko:** Please everyone REVIEW!

* * *

_~Yukiko Shiroryuu~_


	3. Friends

**Yukiko:** Whoo! I'm back.

**Ichigo:** We can see that.

**Yukiko:** Shut it!

**Toshiro:** 'Yukiko does not own any thing from Bleach, only her story plot.'

**Yukiko:** Why are you waving your hands everywhere?

**Toshiro:** 'I hate you.'

**Yukiko:** I love you too!

* * *

**Response to Review:**

_**Black Cat Angel: **__Really? I thank you for the review! There really isn't a lot of romance in music in fanfiction? Wow…_

_**Zx14ninja:**__ I HAVE! WOO! I LOVE YOUR ENTHUSIASM!_

_**SillyWQ: **__I'm so sorry that the chapter is short TT^TT I hope I'll make it longer in the future. I'm glad you love this story. _

_**DERRBALAAM:**__ Toshiro: 'I thank you for your sincere sympathy.' Ichigo: What secret?_

_**Ebbie54: **__I'm glad that you like this story even thought you're not a fan of yaoi. I hope in the near future chapters that you will find it to your liking. *smiles*_

_**RebelAngel91210:**__ Ichigo: I agree with you! Those bastards will pay!_

_**Hotaru Shizuma: **__Thank you! I really love the violin and piano together and I love Toshiro and Ichigo together so it's a perfect match!_

_**Soaha:**__ Toshiro: 'THAT IS NOT FUNNY!' Ichigo: Hahahaha that is so funny!_

* * *

**LEGENDS!**

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

'Hand Signs'

"_Writing"_

Silence. Warmth. Security.

That's that Toshiro Hitsugaya felt as he laid in total darkness.

_Have I died?_

Listening to the silence, he can hear disembodied voices around him. In an instant he can hear Ichigo's voice along with another, he concluded it was male. Forcing to crack his eyes open just a slight and the first thing he saw was orange. After his eyes adjusted to the lighting, Toshiro can clearly see Ichigo standing next to his bed, back facing towards him and speaking to a man wearing a doctor's coat. They seem to have a heated conversation by the way Ichigo was using his arms and hands to emphasize what he was speaking. Toshiro knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but he was too damn curious,

"Ichigo, can you please tell me what happened to this boy?"

Ichigo gestured his hand towards Toshiro, but did not turn his to look at him, "His name is Toshiro Hitsugaya and he was getting beaten up by these two punks. I think they were picking on him because of his white hair."

Toshiro made a mental laugh inside and continued to listen to their conversation,

"Wait, did you say Hitsugaya was his last name?"

"Yeah, why Dad? Something up with his family?"

_So that doctor is Ichigo's father…_

Isshin rubbed his chin and scratched his beard, "I need to make a phone call, Ichigo. Please watch Toshiro for a little bit." Toshiro heard the door open and close with a soft click and Ichigo's exhaled breath.

"What does that old man talking about?" Ichigo turned around to see Toshiro staring at him. That surprised Ichigo to make him jump a little,

"Dammit Toshiro! Were you awake this whole time? You could have said something." Ichigo saw the white haired teen's eyes narrowed dangerously. They ended up having a glaring contest to see who would break first, sadly neither of them won due to Isshin walking through that door along with an old lady and a hysterical young lady. The young looked at Toshiro and immediately ran to him giving him an embrace,

"Oh Shiro! Are you alright? Are you hurt? Does it hurt somewhere? Are you hungry?"

Toshiro raised an eyebrow at his cousin's hysterical questions. Ichigo, Isshin and Toshiro's grandmother, Kyoko, were watching the scene with interest. Toshiro did nothing but stare at his cousin with amused eyes, that is until she whacked upside the head,

"Say something you idiot! You nearly gave Granny a heart attack! And all you have to say is nothing? Toshiro Hitsugaya if you dare not say another word I'm going to…" She was interrupted with Toshiro forming a fist with his right hand and rubbed it in a circle above his heart.

'I'm sorry'

Ichigo watched Toshiro's gesture and his eyes widen with understanding. Toshiro tore his eyes off of Momo and looked straight at Ichigo's.

_Oh no! He saw…_

"Toshiro." Ichigo began. The said teen flinched at the tone of Ichigo's voice, "You can't speak?"

Toshiro lowered his head and feared that Ichigo would reject him. He was starting to believe Ichigo was an actual friend of his, not just a classmate. Toshiro grabbed a fist full of the bedcovers and squeezed it tightly,

"Toshiro… Why didn't you just say so? Wait! Wrong choice of words! Ah, um, Dammit!" The mute teen looked up to see Ichigo grabbing a fistful of his orange locks with frustration, trying to find a good choice of words. Momo, Kyoko and Isshin laughed and Toshiro tugged on Momo's sleeve before making hand gestures; Momo nodding her head.

'Tell him its fine. I didn't want to tell him because I was afraid'

Ichigo was completely amazed, confused yes, but amazed at the different way of communication. Momo turned to look at Ichigo and smiled,

"He says that it's fine; don't need to worry about the words and all. And he didn't want to tell you because he was afraid."

Isshin asked a question, "Afraid of what exactly Toshiro?"

'Afraid that people would reject me and think I'm some retard'

Momo gasped and grabbed hold of Toshiro's shirt, "How could you saw that? People won't reject you or think you are some retard! Granny and I accepted you! Hell even Mr. Kurosaki and Ichigo accepted you, right?"

She turned to look at Ichigo who smiled and nodded, "Yeah Toshiro, if you only told me from the beginning, none of this would have ever happened! Damn I already see you as a friend. There's no way in hell I would think differently about you."

A dark blush crept on Toshiro's cheeks and he immediately turned away, unnoticed by Momo,

'Aww you like him don't you?' Momo signed to make their conversation private.

'I do not!'

'You're face otherwise'

'Shut up Momo!'

Momo let out a laugh which confused the Kurosaki males, "What are you guys talking about?"

Momo shook her head and giggled, "Nothing."

Kyoko went up to her grandson and hugged him, "I'm glad you are alright Toshiro."

'I'm fine Granny'

"Even though. What will he do now Dr. Kurosaki?" Isshin looked over a portfolio of Toshiro's injuries.

"Well, he does not have any serious injuries. Though he will need more bed rest. I advise you not to let him attend school tomorrow."

Toshiro's eye widen,

'No school?'

Momo placed her hand on her hips and flicked his forehead, "Yes Toshiro, no school."

The teen let out a huff and crossed his arms making everyone in the room laugh at his pout. Isshin spread his arms open, "Well since we're all here, Mrs. Hitsugaya, why not you and your family join us for dinner?"

Kyoko quickly spoke, "Oh no. We cannot. You and your son have done so much to help Toshiro; we couldn't stay and bother you no longer."

Isshin let out a chuckle, "Nonsense. I'm doing this because I want to. I bet my daughter Yuzu would love to have company, don't you think Ichigo?"

Ichigo nodded, "I'll go tell Yuzu right now." With that Ichigo left the clinic to his home to inform Yuzu of their guests.

"Really? We're having guest over for dinner? Well, I'll have to buy more groceries…" Yuzu trailed off as she thought up some recipe and ingredients to make dinner.

"I'll come with you," said Ichigo.

Yuzu shook her head, "No it's fine, you have to stay and help with dad."

"I'll go with her," said Karin. Ichigo reluctantly agreed and gave them money to buy the supplies and watched them leave the house to the store. Walking back to the living room, Ichigo's cell phone began to vibrate. Flipping it open, Ichigo sighed as he saw the caller I.D: Rukia.

"Hello Rukia?"

"_Hey Ichigo, You still haven't told me what club you are in!"_

"Is that the only thing you called me about?"

"_Well duh! So, which is it?"_

"I joined the Music Club."

"_Music Club? Does that mean you played your violin?"_

"What is it to you?"

"_YOU NEVER PLAYED THE VIOLIN FOR ME!"_

Ichigo was forced to pull his ear away from the speaker before putting it back, "Shut up! Hey guess who is in the club with me?"

"_Who?"_

"Toshiro Hitsugaya apparently is in the same club as me and he can play the piano."

"_REALLY? OH MY GOSH! THAT IS SO COOL!"_

Ichigo laughed at her remark and saw the Hitsugaya family and Isshin walk into the house,

"Oh gotta go, Rukia. I'll see you tomorrow." He shut his phone before Rukia could even reply. Toshiro was looking at Ichigo with a confused expression, but looked away to inspect Ichigo's home. It was a standard Japanese home, except for the fact that there was a large poster of a women on the wall. Ichigo saw that Toshiro was staring at the picture,

"That's my late mother, Misaki Kurosaki. My dad put up that poster to allow her to watch over us."

Momo gasped, "I'm so sorry about your loss."

Isshin shrugged his shoulders, "It happened a long time ago. I'm sure Misaki doesn't want us to dwell in the past. Now, why don't you kids go to the living room and watch some T.V. Ichigo, where's Yuzu and Karin?"

"They went to the store to buy stuff for tonight's dinner."

Isshin's eyes widen and charged at Ichigo, "You let your poor innocent sisters go to the stores at night by themselves? Irresponsible son!" That earned his a kick in the face that sent him crashing to the wall below Misaki's poster. He then turned around and melodramatically cried at the poster saying something around the lines, "Our son has become a heartless brother!"

"Shut up Dad! Can't you act your age for once when there are other people in the house?" Ichigo scolded his dad, but stopped as he heard grunting noises coming from behind him. All eyes were on Toshiro who was the one making the grunting noises which seemed to be his laughter. Ichigo, Momo, Kyoko and Isshin smiled and soon joined in with his laughter.

"We're back!" Yuzu's voice rang through the room along with the closing of a door. Karin and Yuzu walked into the living room and saw what was happening,

"Do we miss something?"

Ichigo finally calmed down from his fit of laughter shook his head, "Nah, it's nothing. Yuzu why don't you start dinner?"

Momo went up to Yuzu with a smile, "I'll help you!"

"No no it's fine. You are our guest; I couldn't possibly have you cook…"

Momo gave her a calm but serious look, "But I want to. Please?"

With that said, Momo and Yuzu went into the kitchen to start cooking while Ichigo, Toshiro and Karin were in the living room watching T.V while the adults talked quietly in the dining table.

"What do you want to watch Toshiro?"

Toshiro shrugged his shoulders, _Anything that's on._

Karin flipped through the channels and saw her favorite show come on, "Oh, Ghost Adventures is on Yuzu!"

From the kitchen Yuzu's voice was heard, "Can you record it for me? I think it's the episode that Zak and the crew goes to the Stanley Hotel in America!"

Ichigo took the remote from Karin and pressed the record button, "Got it!"

For about half an hour, the three continued watching the show until they were called for dinner. The Kurosaki family sat in their respected seats in the table while the Hitsugaya family sat in the extra chairs that Isshin and Ichigo pulled in. Toshiro sat between Ichigo and Momo. They had a nice dinner with a light conversation and it was early to be heading home for the Hitsugaya family, so Isshin decided for the kids to head upstairs and hang out a little, he told Ichigo to not let Toshiro exert too much because of his injuries. Momo went to Yuzu and Karin's room while Toshiro went into Ichigo's.

Toshiro stood in the middle of the room and inspected the orange head's room.

_It's simple…_

"Hey, don't just stand there. Why don't you sit on my bed?" Ichigo said as he pulled over his rolling chair from his desk and sat on it backwards to look at the white haired kid. Toshiro shook his head which made a tick mark appear on Ichigo's forehead,

"My dad told me to make sure you don't go over the edge. Now sit your ass down on the bed or else I'm going to make you."

Toshiro reluctantly sat on the bed giving a death glare towards Ichigo who in return gave him a triumphant grin.

"So, how long have you been mute if you don't mind me asking?"

Toshiro began to sign away and Ichigo put up a hand, stopping him, "Wait, let's not forget that I can't understand sign language, um…" Ichigo looked at his desk and saw an empty notebook. Smiling Ichigo took the book and a blue pen and handed it to Toshiro,

"Write what you want to say."

Nodding, Toshiro took the items Ichigo gave him and began writing what he was signing,

"_I've been mute for as long as I can remember. That's probably when I was very little."_

Toshiro handed the notebook to Ichigo who read it before saying, "That really sucks, how do you cope with it?"

"_Like I said, I've been mute for a very long time. I'm use to it and adapt quickly to whoever I meet."_

"Then that means I have to take sign language or something just to talk with you, huh?"

"_No, you don't have to. Just using a book and pen can work just as efficiently."_

"But still! I want to understand your way of speaking."

Toshiro didn't write on the book after a while, but had a question on his mind and wrote it down before giving it to Ichigo.

"_Can you play your violin again? I really enjoyed listening to it."_

Ichigo read what Toshiro wrote and stood from his chair, "I'll be right back." He left the room leaving Toshiro alone before entering again with his violin case. Toshiro smiled that Ichigo was going to play his violin only for him.

_Wait? Did I just say that?_ thought Toshiro.

Ichigo took out his violin and stood in the middle of the room and began to play. It was a very slow tempo piece which had the melody as if it were for a loved one. Toshiro listened intently at the music that flowed to his eardrums and soon amplified in his mind.

_It's so beautiful._

Ichigo soon began to pick up the pace and soon began an allegro tempo indicating that it is in the middle of the piece already. Ichigo peeked his eyes open to see Toshiro staring at him intently as he continued to play his violin and gave a soft smile. Toshiro noticed Ichigo looking at him felt a blush over his cheeks and looked at something else in the room, but it didn't go unnoticed by Ichigo who have a soft chuckle. Unaware by the both of them, Momo, Yuzu and Karin were by Ichigo's door with glass cups against the door and ears listening to Ichigo play.

"Your brother music is like magic!" complimented Momo. Yuzu and Karin nodded,

"When ever Ichigo plays, every single time it's always different even though he plays the same piece over and over again."

Ichigo soon came to a close as he slowed down his pace in tempo and ended his piece. He looked at Toshiro and saw a large smile plastered across his face,

"You know you should smile more often. It suits you more than a frown."

Toshiro glared at Ichigo and wrote on the notebook,

"_Maybe you should stop scowling all the time you might scare little kids!"_

Ichigo read what he wrote and was laughing his head off, "Hahaha, so you do have some bite in you."

Ichigo placed his violin back into the case and sat back on his chair, "Hey, can I ask you a favor?"

"_Sure, what is it?"_

"Well, does this mean… you know. Does this means were friends?"

Toshiro's eyes widen in realization, _does this really mean that? Are we friends now?_

The white haired teen took back the notebook and wrote down,

"_Yes, this does mean we are friends."_

* * *

**Yukiko: **Awwww! Yay! Toshiro and Ichigo are friends now!

**Ichigo:** Damn my sisters can be so nosy!

**Toshiro:** _"I can't believe that I'm going to miss school…"_

**Yukiko:** I wish I can skip school! This blows!

**Ichigo:** Maybe you should go get beat up.

**Yukiko:** Been there done that.

**Toshiro:** _"You got beaten up? By who?"_

**Yukiko:** My little cousins.

**Ichigo: **What the hell?

**Toshiro:** _"PLEASE REVIEW!"_

* * *

_~Yukiko Shiroryuu~_


	4. More Friends and School Rivalry

**Yukiko:** Whoa! I am so surprised!

**Ichigo:** At what?

**Yukiko: **The fact that every time I open my laptop there's always a new review for Silent Love!

**Toshiro:** _"Is that all you got excited about?"_

**Yukiko:** Well no duh! The more people read and review the more inspired I am to update even faster!

**Ichigo: ***sighs* Yukiko does not own anything from Bleach only her story plot!

* * *

**Response to Review **

* * *

_**Black Cat Angel: **__Yukiko:__It is cute huh? Ichigo__**: **__Don't classify me as cute!_

_**toshirokun13: **__Yukiko:__I'm glad that you enjoy reading this story! Toshiro: "You share the same name as I…" Yukiko: That's so cute!_

_**Hotaru Shizuma: **__Ichigo: You are so weird! Yukiko: Ichigo! Don't' say that to her! She is an awesome friend! Shame on you! *beats him with a slipper*_

_**zx14ninja:**__ Yukiko: Again your excitement never cease to amaze me! Consider it done!_

_**Ebbie54: **__Yukiko: Yes they are now friends. Maybe even more! *winks*_

_**yumi-2121331: **__Yukiko: that is such a good idea! Ichigo: Maybe I should go ask her._

_**SillyWQ: **__Yukiko: Thanks, for the support! I didn't really know that this story had so much in it! Toshiro: "Well are you dense." Yukiko: Shut up! Leave me alone!_

_**ReonRewan:**__ Yukiko: I think I'll use that idea! But in later chapters, I think using a pen and a notebook is a bit more romantic during this time don't you think?_

_**animegurl103: **__Yukiko: Alright! Yeesh! I'll bring the DVDs the next day! Toshiro: "Excuse her forgetfulness, she is quite stupid." Yukiko: TAKE THAT BACK!_

_**xTKx: **__Yukiko: Thank you for liking this story. I always thought it was hot that Asian guys can play instruments, so I tested it out on these two! I enjoy hurting Toshiro too! Toshiro: "HEY!"_

_**FullmetalKeyblade-13:**__ Yukiko: Yay! I wish I could hear them too! I would give anything! Oh yes, I can play the piano and my boyfriend plays the violin. So I had this idea with these two instruments together for a while but never found out how to put it on a Fanfic. I want to learn sign language as well. And I'm so sorry that they are short! *cries in corner*_

_**BreathexFreely: **__Thank you for loving it! Oh! I was planning to do that in the future chapters anyways! *smiles*_

* * *

**LEGENDS!**

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

'Hand Signs'

"_Writing"_

* * *

Toshiro Hitsugaya let out a huff as he sat cross-legged in the middle of his bed with many piano pieces scattered on his wooden floor. He was upset that he was told that he must not attend school all because he got beaten up after school the previous day.

_I've gotten beaten before, it's not like there any difference…_

Toshiro crawled over his bed and picked up a random sheet and saw what the title was, Waltz of Chihiro. That was the piece he played when he first joined the Music Club and Ichigo listened and enjoyed. Ichigo Kurosaki, is now considered as his friend. Was Ichigo really his friend or was he just doing this out of pity; Toshiro will never find out. The thing is, every time Ichigo stares at Toshiro a blush would always appear on his face and his heart will start racing like the flapping of a hummingbird.

_I don't have feelings for Ichigo… we only met yesterday for goodness sake!_

Toshiro grabbed a fist full of his white locks and began to pull before letting out a silent scream. He's been cooped up in his room from morning and it is about time that all the students went home. Suddenly footsteps were rushing up the staircases and before Toshiro could even guess who it was, Momo came crashing through the door.

"Are you alright Shiro?" Momo had this ability to tell what Toshiro was feeling, kinda like a sister complex ability.

'I'm fine, how was school?'

Momo went to a different school than Toshiro and Ichigo, her school let out earlier than them so she was always home before Toshiro.

"It was alright. Tell me why you are upset? And don't say it's nothing!" Momo walked forward to Toshiro only to slip and fall on her butt all because she slipped on one of Toshiro's piano sheets.

"ACK!"

With a loud thud, Momo was sprawled on the floor. Toshiro burst into silent laughter and had to hold his sides just to stop the pain.

"Mou, that was not funny Shiro!"

'Yes it was!'

"Was Not!"

'Was so!'

They both heard the house doorbell ring and they both felt very competitive that they both ran down to see who can open the door first. Toshiro was out of his room first but fell due to Momo grabbing his ankles. She stood up quickly and ran to the stairs.

"Not this time Shiro!"

Toshiro let out a growl and pushed himself off the floor and chased after his cousin. They both reached the top of the stairs and Momo slowed down as she descended down the stairs but sadly Toshiro did not see her so he ended up running into her; sending them tumbling down the stairs. The house was filled his Momo's groans and Toshiro's silent ones.

"Honestly, is there ever a day where you two will not end up in a heap at the bottom of the stairs?" Toshiro and Momo looked up to see their Granny standing above them, shaking her head and all the while smiling. She calmly went to the door and opened it only to see none other than Ichigo standing there.

"Good evening Mrs. Hitsugaya. I'm here to give Toshiro his homewo…" his voice died down as he looked over the old lady's shoulder and saw what has become of the teens of the household.

"Uh, did I miss something?" asked Ichigo as he tried to control his urge to laugh. Toshiro composed himself as he got off of the floor and walked towards Ichigo.

"Hey aren't you going to help me up?" asked Momo. Toshiro turned around and smirked at her,

'Not today Momo.'

The white haired teen took the papers from Ichigo, 'Thank you.'

Ichigo smiled, "I don't need a translator for that one. You're welcome Toshiro." The said boy turned his head away to hide his blush.

Kyoko smiled at her grandson's action, "Ichigo, why don't you come inside?"

Ichigo shook his head, "Thank you for the offer, but I'm afraid I must decline. I have to get back to help my dad with the clinic."

Toshiro felt a twinge of sadness as he listened to Ichigo's decline, _What the hell!_

Toshiro watched Ichigo walked down through the garden and out the gates before stopping and called back to Toshiro, "Oh, Toshiro! There's going to be a meeting tomorrow for the Music Club! Bring your sheets okay!"

Toshiro nodded and watched Ichigo continue his way down the street and into his house before closing the door.

* * *

The next day, Toshiro woke up and got dressed for school. He collected his books and his piano binder before heading downstairs for some breakfast. He entered the kitchen and saw Momo standing at the kitchen stove frying some eggs. Their Granny was upstairs asleep, so whenever either of them were heading out they would always write a note indicating where they were going and when they will get back, but usually for school they would just write School. Momo turned around and smiled warmly at her cousin,

"Good morning Shiro! Would you like some eggs?"

In return she got a smile from the teen, 'Good morning Momo and yes I would love some.'

They ate in silence before cleaning up the dishes and headed out for school; Momo wrote it down for their Grandmother.

'Momo, I'm going to be staying after school today for a club. I'll be walking home with Ichigo.'

Momo nodded, "Alright, I'll be sure to tell Granny that." They both stepped out of the house and heard someone call out to them,

"Morning Toshiro! Morning Momo!" The two turned around and saw Ichigo standing there by the gates waving towards them.

"Good Morning Ichigo," smiled Momo, Toshiro gave him a nod, "Are you going to walk Toshiro to school today?"

The Berry scratched the back of his head and chuckled, "Yeah, my dad didn't want the same incident that happen be done again, plus I didn't want that either."

Toshiro sent a glare towards Ichigo, 'so you think I'm weak and defenseless?'

Ichigo looked lost and turned to Momo for help, "He says that you think he's weak and defenseless?"

The Kurosaki was taken aback from this question, "I would never think of you that way Toshiro! Honest!"

The said teen just rolled his eyes, walked past Ichigo and began down the street. Ichigo quickly said his goodbye to Momo before running after the teen who just left him.

"Dude, that was rude!" Toshiro only shrugged and continued walking. The entire trip to school was silent as usual, but it was a comfortable silence.

_This is going to be an interesting day…_ they both thought.

* * *

At nutrition, Toshiro flowed Ichigo to his usual spot so that he can introduce him to his friends. To tell you the truth, Toshiro was scared the shit out of him, he's never done this before so why did it have to happen during high school where everyone is picky about who they hang out with. Toshiro was on the urge to run the other direction but Ichigo really did look all excited in meeting his friends, so he thought otherwise. At last they reached their destination, Ichigo immediately saw Rukia, Tatsuki, Renji, Chad, Uryuu, and Orihime.

"Hello Ichigo! Oh isn't that the new student?" Orihime looked at Toshiro with a smile. The Htisugaya hid behind Ichigo out of instinct and the Berry saw what he did as did everyone else,

"Oh I'm so sorry! Um, Toshiro Hitsugaya is it? I'm so sorry that I frightened you. My name is Orihime Inoue ,"

"I'm Tatsuki Arisawa."

"Call me Chad."

"Yo, I'm Renji Abarai, squirt."

"I'm Uryuu Ishida."

Toshiro left his hiding place from behind Ichigo and looked at Ichigo, "It's alright Toshiro, they just want to meet you."

Toshiro quickly pulled out his notebook that Ichigo gave him and scribbled down his words,

"_Don't treat me like I'm some little kid!"_

Ichigo laughed at him as the notebook was shoved at his face, "The way you reacted seems like you needed to be."

Ichigo and Toshiro went all out in their little moment that they forgot who was watching them and they were confused as hell!

"Hey Ichigo! What the hell are you guys doing?" yelled Tatsuki and that made Toshiro hide behind Ichigo again. He can't explain it, but there was this aura around Ichigo that made him feel like he was his safe haven or something.

Tatsuki earned a glare from Ichigo but sighed and turned around to look at Toshiro,

"They truly do want to be your friends, but they have to know too."

The mute teen looked down at his shoes and thought about it for a moment, and gave his approval.

* * *

Ichigo and Toshiro walked towards Ms. Spencer's class after school feeling rather happy, well Toshiro was probably happier because he got himself 5 new friends! That itself is an accomplishment! They entered the room and saw the members of the club sitting int eh middle of the room on the floor. Shiori saw them both, stood up and ran to them giving Toshiro a hug.

"Oh we were so worried that you didn't show up yesterday!"

"He was ill so he had to stay home," said Ichigo and they took their place in the circle. Ms. Spencer came in soon after and sat in the circle as well.

"Alright, as you all know that the school region competition is coming up and we need to represent our school! Those damn richy preppy schools need to be kicked off their throne!"

Everyone in the room nodded except for Toshiro, who tugged on Ichigo's uniform and gave him a look of confusion.

"For the past few years, schools from around the region go into competitions to see whose music club is better. We always get second place and this other school keeps beating us."

Toshiro nodded in understanding and Ms. Spencer continued, "There are going to be two groups. I want you all to decide who is going to be in your groups and start formulating a plan to de-throne them bastards!"

Right away all the members formed their groups, Ichigo and Toshio were teamed up with Miku, Shiori and Damon.

The five went into a corner to isolate themselves from the other group, "So what are we going to do?" asked Damon.

Miku placed a finger on her chin, "Well we know that Ichigo can play the violin, Toshiro plays the piano, I play the cello, Shiori plays the drums and Damon plays the guitar."

Damon rolled his eyes, "Nice to speak the obvious."

"Shut up!"

Shiori looked at Ichigo, "Any ideas?"

Ichigo thought about it for a moment, "Are there other instruments you guys can play?"

Miku raised her hand, "I can play the piano, but only a little."

Shiori said, "I can learn quickly."

Damon shrugged his shoulders, "None other than the guitar."

Toshiro said nothing which caught Miku's attention, "Why haven't you spoken at all since you got here?" Toshiro can tell that there was worry in her words. Ichigo whispered to his ear, "You want them to be your friends too?"

Toshiro nodded and Ichigo spoke immediately, "Guys, Toshiro… is mute."

Miku and Shiori gasped and Damon's eyes just widen, "Is that why you didn't speak on our first meeting?"

Toshiro nodded and was hugged by Miku and Shiori, "We didn't know." Miku stepped back and looked at Toshiro,

'Are you okay?'

Toshiro nodded, 'Yeah I'm fine.'

Miku gave him a weird look, 'alright then…'

Toshiro looked away for a moment and turned back to Miku as did everyone else,

'You know sign language?'

Miku smiled sheepishly, 'I guess the cat's out of the bag, yes I know sign language. I had to learn because my sister's boyfriend is deaf.'

Everyone else that did not know sign language was just plain out confused!

"Alright! Well, have we chosen our song yet?" asked Ichigo after he got annoyed about not knowing what's going on.

Damon looked at Ichigo, "Maybe we can research a song tonight and share it tomorrow."

Everyone agreed and asked Ms. Spencer if they can use her room all of nutrition and lunch and after school tomorrow.

"Of course! Do anything that will beat the other school once and for all!"

* * *

**Yukiko:** I'm so tired!

**Ichigo:** Well that's your fault!

**Yukiko: **At least Toshiro has a whole bunch of friends now.

**Ichigo:** That's right!

**Toshiro:** _"Thank you."_

**Yukiko:** Your Welcome Toshiro~

**Ichigo:** You didn't do shit!

**Yukiko:** Whatever! Review Please!

* * *

_~Yukiko Shiroryuu~_


	5. All's Fair in Love & War

**Yukiko: **Sorry guys for the late update. It was Halloween weekend and all them good scary movies came out, so I decided to watch them. I was planning to do a Halloween special chapter, but as you can see… it was too late.

**Ichigo: **That's because she was stuff her face with chocolates and candy.

**Yukiko:** NEVER LET GOOD CANDY GO TO WASTE!

* * *

**Response To Reviews: **

* * *

_**BreathexFreely: **__Yukiko__**: **__I'm debating on which song they will do… but I know it'll be a good on. For now, I'm searching around Youtube for the perfect song. If you know a good song let me know and I'll listen to it._

_**Ebbie54: **__Yukiko: Awww! I am so happy and honored that you like yaoi because of this story! Yay!_

_**Black Cat Angel:**__ Ichigo: She's trying to kill us all with stress. Toshiro: "I just follow the script."_

_**SillyWQ: **__Yukiko: That's right Ichigo! You're at my mercy! Ichigo: Shut up._

_**Animegurl103:**__ Hehehe, I know right? XD_

_**Toshirokun13: **__Yukiko: Everyone likes that part! I just added because I was watching something similar to it on T.V and thought it would be cute. _

_**xTKx: **__Yukiko: Yay! Random mood swings! I have no idea why I put 'Dude' in there in the first place._

_**zx14ninja: **__Yukiko:__I try my best to update as frequently as possible._

_**Rainbow-Bubbles24: **__Yukiko: I love you name! Aww! Thank you for reading this Rainbow-san! _

_**FullmetalKeyblade-13:**__ Yukiko: OH NO! I FAILED AGAIN! Wahhh! I'm so sorry! Toshiro: "Just to let you know when Momo and I fell on the stairs, she is extremely heavy!" Momo: Shiro!_

_**Yumi-2121331: **__Ichigo: An obsession will lead to determination! I'm sure you will learn sign language. And Yukiko is a terrible author, look what she did to Toshiro! Yukiko: I'm watching you Ichigo._

_**ReonRewan: **__Yukiko: Thank you! I do try my best. Ichigo: But you're best sucks. Yukiko: Leave me alone, go hug a Strawberry doll or something._

_**Nejisoifon-lover91:**__ Yukiko: Yay! A new reviewer! Long, but awesome name! thank you for liking this story!_

* * *

**LEGENDS!**

"Talking"

_Thoughts _

'Sign Language'

"_Writing"_

* * *

Ichigo let out a very long sigh as he and Toshiro walked down the street towards their homes. He was stressing out on what song or piece they should play. Toshiro had not said a word or er… wrote anything down. So Ichigo allowed the comfortable silence and kept his eyes on the pavement while his mind wandered somewhere else. Little did he know that Toshiro was trying to get his attention by tugging on Ichigo's sleeve. As soon as Ichigo realized that Toshiro was trying to communicate with him, a pole collided with his forehead causing him to back up and utter a couple curses. Ichigo straightened himself up and looked to Toshiro who was holding in a burst of laughter in his mouth,

"That is so not funny Toshiro! Why didn't you warn me that I was going to run into a pole!"

Toshiro stared at Ichigo face and saw a bright red pole shaped dent on his head and couldn't control himself and broke into silent laughter.

"_I tried to warn you but you were off in your own little world!" _Toshiro's handwriting was slightly sloppy due to his body shaking his arm.

"Well excuse me for thinking for our piece that we're going to play for the competition!"

Toshiro shook his head as he rid himself from his laughing fit and they continued to walk until they reached Toshiro's house.

"Well, I'll see you later than. It's the weekends tomorrow so why don't we call the others and hang out to plan our group's presentation?"

Toshiro thought about it and wrote down, _"That would be great. What time tomorrow?"_

"Hmm, maybe around in the afternoon. My family is going out for a father and daughter camping trip for my sisters' school next week, so… yea."

Toshiro nodded and headed towards the porch of his house, "I'll see you tomorrow then Toshiro!" Ichigo gave a wave and walked towards his house.

The white haired teen opened the house door, walked inside before closing it behind him. Toshiro dropped his bag to indicate to the other residents that he was home.

"Hi Shiro! Welcome home! How was the Music Club?" Toshiro heard Momo call out somewhere in the house, judging by the echoes in the house it was coming from the living room. Toshiro walked through the house and into where his Granny and Momo were sitting in front of the T.V watching some movie. Kyoko turned around and smiled at her grandson, "How was it?

'It was alright, we're going to compete with another school to see which music club is better. So Ichigo and a couple of my friends are going to head out tomorrow to see what we can play.'

Momo jumped on the couch to look at him, "Oh I almost forgot! Toshiro, Granny and I will be going away this weekend to her old friends Senior Festival day out of town. Is that fine with you staying by yourself here? I can call Dr. Kurosaki if you can stay there at his place for the weekend…"

'No no, it's fine. I'll stay here and watch over the house. When are you guys leaving?'

Kyoko stood up and dragged out behind her a red roller bag, "We were waiting for you to get home. Now there's dinner in the refrigerator that will last you all weekend, Dr. Kurosaki's number is on the board if there is an emergency; he says you can call him anytime. Be sure to lock the doors and windows before you go to bed or leave the house. Oh is there something else I needed to say…"

Toshiro chuckled at his adorable Granny, 'I'll be fine, go have fun you two.' Reluctantly, Kyoko stopped fussing over Toshiro and walked with Momo to her car and drove off into the night. Once again closing the front door and locking it, Toshiro went up stairs with his bag to start on some homework. It was quiet without the T.V downstairs on and made Toshiro paranoid,

_Damn you Momo. You and your paranormal movies!_

Toshiro quickly finished his math homework and ran downstairs to turn on the T.V, sadly for him a scary face popped up on screen causing him to jump, let out a silent scream and run behind the couch. When he peeked over he saw it was a different commercial and chucked a pillow at the T.V; cursing in his head. Some random show was tuned on, something called the Karakura Heroes or something and some guy dressed in black clothing crossed his arms over his chest and let out a idiotic laughter.

_What kind of show are they putting on these days?_

It was already 10 o clock at night and Toshiro decided to sleep. Making sure all the doors and windows are closed, Toshiro was about to turn off the final switch to shut off all lights downstairs, having his mind race to ridiculous things, he shut off the lights and sprinted up the stairs and locked his room and quickly went under the covers to sleep.

* * *

Toshiro woke up to a ray of sunlight stabbing his eyes through his window. Instinctually, he flipped over to his other side to avoid the annoying light. Just as he was about to fall asleep again, the house's doorbell and banging noises interrupted his sleep causing him to jump up suddenly and fall out of bed.

_WHAT IDIOT WOULD WAKE UP AND MAKE SO MUCH NOISE AT THIS HOUR?_

Toshiro stomped down the stairs and threw open the door to surprisingly see Ichigo standing at the door looking bewildered.

"Uh, you forgot didn't you?"

Toshiro gave him a What the Hell are you Talking About look and saw that Ichigo was full dressed to hang out while he was in his pajamas.

"It's nearly the afternoon, I can't believe you overslept." Ichigo let out a chuckle before being shoved aside and was replaced by none other that Miku and Shiori.

"Good afternoon Toshiro! Ichigo told us the plan for today, so we decided to drop by and save you the trouble of getting us!"

Damon came into view and crossed his arms, "You mean you dragged me and Ichigo out of our homes just to get over here."

Shiori whacked him across the head, "Shut up! You wouldn't even be up if we hadn't come."

Toshiro smiled as he watched his friends bicker at one another,

"Toshiro aren't you going to let us in?"

Toshiro immediately stepped aside and allowed his friends to venture his home. Miku immediately went to the kitchen, Shiori and Damon went to the Living Room and Ichigo just stayed next to Toshiro.

"They're just happy today that's all."

The Hitsugaya nodded and quickly ran upstairs to change into something other than his pajamas. After a few minutes, Toshiro went back downstairs now wearing khaki shorts and a grey V-neck. He noticed everyone crowding around in the Lounge Room staring at his black baby grand piano. Mika turned around and seized Toshiro by the shoulder,

"You have a baby grand and you didn't tell us?"

'You never asked.'

"But still!"

Instead of going out, they just hanged out at Toshiro's place for the rest of the afternoon.

"What do you guys want to do? Toshiro, do you have anything for us to do?"

'We can play my game console in the Living room. If you guys want to.'

Ichigo looked at Miku, "What did he say?"

"He said that we can play his game console in the Living Room."

Ichigo nodded and everyone headed to the room. Shiori, Miku and Damon sat on the floor while Ichigo sat on the love couch as Toshiro set up the console.

"Toshiro, what games do you have?"

The teen handed some games over to Damon and continued to wire the thing together with the T.V.

"You have Modern Warfare 2? Are you serious? I never thought you would actually play these kind of games!" Damon said in awe.

'I play on my free time, it was a gift that my cousin Momo got for me.'

"He said it was a gift."

Shiori picked up another game from the stack, "Final Fantasy XIII, this is a cool game. Lightning is awesome!"

Ichigo looked at Shiori, "I can't wait for Final Fantasy XIII Versus to get out."

Shiori jumped up and down, "Me too! Noctis is so HOT! Trailers can only sustain me for a short period of time…"

'I'm done.'

Miku pumped up her fists, "Let's get playing! What game should we play first?"

The choices were, Modern Warfare 2, Halo Reach, Left 4 Dead, and Resident Evil 5 are the ones with multiplayers.

"Left 4 Dead!" yelled Shiori.

"Modern Warfare 2!" Miku and Damon yelled at the same time, then high-fived each other.

"I don't really care what game we play, you choose Toshiro." Ichigo looked at Toshiro, who pointed at Modern Warfare 2.

"Yes!"

Shiori sat out on the first round so Toshiro, Ichigo, Miku and Damon were playing first. They played at the area called Derail, a snowy arena with destroyed trains and warehouses. Toshiro and Miku were in one team while Ichigo and Damon were in another. Toshiro went all out with Damon and Ichigo, while Miku secretly went on top of one of the warehouses and sniped the other team clean. The two high-fived each other while Ichigo and Damon mumbled something about Miku cheating.

"All's fair in Love and War sucker!" For hours they played against each other making so much noise that suddenly Isshin came crashing through the window unexpectedly.

"YOU KIDS ARE TOO LOUD! ACK!" Isshin got kicked in the face by Ichigo who was extremely pissed.

"WHAT THE HELL DAD! YOU CAN'T JUST BUST THROUGH SOMEONES WINDOW! YOU BROKE IT!"

"Nonsense my idiot son! You were loud, I can hear you while I was taking my beauty sleep!" Ichigo grabbed the collar of Isshin's sirt and chucked him out a random open door sending him back home. What surprised Ichigo and the others was that there were no broken windows.

"That was weird," commented Miku.

Shiori and Damon nodded, "Ditto."

Ichigo scratched the back of his head nervously, "Sorry about that Toshiro. You know how my dad is."

'Don't worry about it.' Again Ichigo didn't need Miku to translate for him.

All at once the sound of growling stomachs erupted the room and then laughter followed soon after it disappeared,

"How's up for some pizza?" laughed Damon. Everyone agreed and Toshiro was about to get his wallet to pay for the food, but was stopped by Shiori, "Don't. We're your guests and we did come to your home sort of uninvited so we'll pay for the pizza. Damon go pay for the pizza."

Damon turned around, "Hey! What do you mean by that? It was your damn fault we were here uninvited you pay for the damn pizza!"

The two bickered on and on and soon Ichigo went to the phone and dialed the nearby pizza parlor. After ordering, Ichigo got a glare from Toshiro,

"What? I'm paying for it and that's final." Ichigo said with finality.

The white haired teen crossed his arms and let out a huff.

'Whatever.'

* * *

After eating they dinner, Shiori suggested the most out of the blue question,

"Toshiro can we sleep over here?"

Toshiro who was drinking his soda, spat it back out and sadly it hit Ichigo and Damon. Miku just fell off her chair and laughed her heart out.

Shiori pouted, "I'm being serious! Toshiro is by himself all weekend and we still need to figure out our piece soon!"

Damon wiped his face off with his napkin and nodded, "I agree with Shiori for once, but it's still up to Toshiro if he wants to though."

Ichigo looked at Toshiro and saw him have a thoughtful look in his eyes,

_A sleep over? With girls and other guys? Especially Ichigo? This is the first time others wanted to sleep over at my house… I don't know what to do…_

"Toshiro, if you don't want us to sleep over then that's fine with us. Shiori was just suggesting or asking. We're not forcing you, so don't worry about it, okay?"

Toshiro looked at Ichigo's soft chocolate eyes that made his heart melt on contact, but snapped out of it quickly.

'I would like it if you would all sleep over here…' Toshiro signed timidly and immediately all eyes were on Miku.

"We're having a sleep over!" Shiori jumped up and down excitedly, but Damon had to butt in.

"What about clothes? As you can see we didn't bring clothes for a sleep over and we can't borrow Toshiro's clothes because he is too small, no offense."

'None taken.'

Shiori smiled and pulled out two bags of clothes, "I came prepared! I have enough clothes for me and Miku!"

Ichigo sighed, "I guess I'll head back to my house to get clothes since it's not far away from here. You can borrow some of mine Damon."

All of a sudden Toshiro was getting excited as the idea of having a sleep over was coming to reality.

"Alright, we'll be right back!" Ichigo and Damon exited the house leaving Toshiro with the two girls. As soon as the doors closed, Toshiro was immediately jumped by them,

"So, what's going on here?" asked Shiori.

'I don't know what you're talking about.'

Miku rolled her eyes, "Don't play dumb, we know what going on between you and Ichigo."

Toshiro backed up from the two girls, 'What are you talking about? There's nothing going on between us. We're just friends!'

Shiori placed her hands on her hips, "Don't lie, we see how you melted into Ichigo's eyes just a few moments ago!"

Before Toshiro could even sign back for his defense, the door bell rang and he quickly went to open it, but he clearly heard Miku call out to him,

"Don't think we're going to give up that easily Toshiro!"

* * *

Everyone decided to sleep in the Living room, so Toshiro and Damon brought out thick blankets to use and sleep on. They first watched a movie before heading off to bed, sadly for Toshiro it was a horror movie called The Ring. The entire time he was hiding under the covers as well as the girls while Ichigo and Damon watched the movie like it was some boring chick flick or something. After the movie ended, they all decided that the girls will sleep on the couch while the guys will sleep on the floor. Ichigo stood up to remove the disc from the movie player and turn off the T.V, Damon whispered to Ichigo. The Berry turned around and saw Damon lifting up the covers revealing a sleeping Toshiro all curled up hugging a pillow for dear life.

Shiori and Miku squealed quietly, "I think the movie was too much for him."

Ichigo smiled and went to turn off the lights, "Yeah, I think it did."

* * *

**Yukiko: **AWWWW! That was soooo cute!

**Toshiro: **'You made me like this?'

**Yukiko:** But it's soooo cute!

**Toshiro:** 'I'm never scared of horror films!'

**Miku:** She is the authoress so whatever she says goes.  
**Toshiro:** 'I hate this!'

**Shiori, Damon, Ichigo:** Please review!

* * *

_~Yukiko Shiroryuu~_


	6. Lover in Distress

**Yukiko: **I am so sorry about the VERY late update, I was busy at school with all the projects and essays and such and such that I didn't have time to update, but now that all that is done I will update even faster now!

* * *

**Review Responses:**

_**Black Cat Angel:**__ Toshiro: 'Those girls are annoying!' Miku and Shiori: But we still love you Little Shiro! Toshiro: 'Whaever!'_

_**ReonRewanL:**__ Yukiko: I CAN'T WAIT TOO! Noctis I soooo HAWT! *passes out* Ichigo: Aweomse! You made the authoress pass out! Good job, now I can finally leave this room!_

_**zx14ninja:**__ I made a mistake. I forgot to explain that one part, Kyoko was fussing over Toshiro's safety that she completely forgot that he was mute. Sorry for the mistake it won't happen again._

_**yumi-2121331: **__Miku: Yay! Someone likes us! Shiori: See Toshiro! Toshiro: 'Whatever.'_

_**toshiro-kun13: **__Yukiko: Will Do! I'm updating ASAP!_

_**Rainbow-Bubbles24: **__Ichigo: PLEASE! Don't giver any ideas! Yukiko: *thinks* That will work! Ichigo: *gulps*_

_**FullmetalKeyblade-13: **__Yukiko: Just wait until you read this chapter! *wiggles eyebrows*_

_**RebelAngel91210: **__Toshiro: 'I can play that, but it's just Yukiko with the script and stuff. She is so hard-headed!'_

_**xTKx: **__Toshiro: 'I am no afraid of the dark! Yukiko: Keep telling yourself that._

_**Hotaru Shizuma: **__Yukiko: AWWW Thank you so very much! *huggles*_

_**Illusionist-Tears:**__ Um, yea, I made a mistake. Go read zx14ninja's response up above and it'll explain why, I'm so sorry!_

_**BreathexFreely: **__Yukiko: I can play that and my friend can play it too, I'll think about it because I founf another song that might work with them both._

_**Ebbie54: **__Ichigo and Toshiro: NOT FUNNY! Yukiko: Yes it was! *laughs*_

_**xIceasbeautyx: **__Yukiko: Well, they are going to have a major part in the concert and if it wasn't for them, Toshiro wouldn't be looking over his relationship with Ichigo. But… *cries* I'm so sorry!_

_**NimayTheAirbender: **__Yukiko: I have not seen that show, but I'll take a look at it. And thank you for loving this story! I do try my best!_

* * *

**LEGENDS!**

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

'Hand Signs'

* * *

Toshiro rested his chin on his palm as he listened carefully to the lecture that his teacher was giving the class. The weekend passed quickly as if came and now his group are now frantic over what piece they will play for the competition. Ms. Spencer really want to beat the other school, that they decided to go along with her just to make her happy since she made them all happy by creating the Music Club and allowing them to express their style and passion for music. The teen let out a silent sigh and peeked over to Ichigo was was just as bored as he was. Catching his gaze, Ichigo took out a piece of paper and scribbled down a note before handing it to Toshiro who was right next to him.

_Are you bored out of your mind right now?_

Toshiro silently chuckled and took hold of his pencil and responded and handed it back to Ichigo,

_Of course I am! I would rather watch my Grandmother's corny soap operas than sit here._

Ichigo's eyes scanned the paper and tried to hold in his laughter. Suddenly an eraser was thrown at the back of Ichigo's head causing to turn around and glare at Tatsuki who was behind him. Apparently she was annoyed by their little note passing and hidden conversation that it was starting to her really irritating.

"Mr. Kurosaki!"

Jolting back to face the front the teacher was right in front of him looking rather pissed off, "Have you been paying attention to anything that I have just said for the past 5 minutes? What is so interesting that you had to turn around and ignore my lectures?"

Before Ichigo could speak, the teacher slammed his book onto his desk, "Meet after school so I can re-teach you what you have just missed!"

The teacher then returned to the front of the class and began his lessons once again. Ichigo just slumped down on his chair and mumbled some curses while Toshiro was looking at him curiously.

_You like Ichigo, don't you! Don't deny it!_

Toshiro quickly shook off the conversation that Miku and Shiori had given him a couple days ago. He can't possibly like Ichigo, sure he likes as a friend but does he like him more than a friend? His thoughts were interrupted as the final bell rang for every student to go home; Toshiro packed his things and looked over to Ichigo who just continue to sit there glaring at the teacher as if to burn holes into his skull. Ichigo finally noticed that the white haired teen was looking at him and gave him a reassuring smile,

"Gone to the club, I'll meet you there okay?" His smile was so genuine and warm that it made Toshiro's face light up like a furnace. Quickly nodding, Toshiro made his way out the classroom and went straight to the music room. His group gave him the usual greeting; Shiori smiling at him, Damon nodding and of course Miku hugging him to death.

Damon looked around Toshiro, "Where's Ichigo?"

'The idiot got himself detention for not paying attention to class, so he has to stay so that he can learn what he missed during class.'

Miku translated and Damon laughed, "He sure is an idiot."

Ms. Spencer walked up to the group with a confused expression, "Where's Ichigo?"

Everyone responded, while Toshiro signed, "Detention."

Ms. Spencer laughed, "That idiot." Before walking away to her desk.

Shiori looked at Damon, "Can you help me take it out from the closet?"

"Sure." They both walked away into the large closet and they dragged out an electric drum set that it is thin and portable. Damon went back into the closet and took out his guitar and settled in a chair next to the piano. Miku got hold of her cello and Toshiro sat on the bench of the piano.

"So, any ideas? The competition is coming up really soon. The other group already have their song and are already practicing it... So comments? Ideas?" Miku looked at her members but more on Toshiro in case he began signing his opinion.

"How about songs that are classical?"

Miku shook her head, "It's too common, people will get bored from it easily."

Toshiro ran a list of playable songs in his head, _What piece have at least our instruments in it? Immediate Music? But we need a team of musicians... even Globus music..._

"...shiro. Toshiro, have you got anything?" asked Shiori.

The white haired teen shook his head, 'I do have some songs but they need a lot of musicians...'

Damon strummed a cord, "Damn."

Toshiro turned around towards the piano and played a simple piece just to pass the time while thinking about a certain someone, _I want to hear Ichigo's opinion... when is his detention going to end?_

He looked at the clock on the wall and saw that 30 minutes passed since he entered the club and Ichigo has yet to arrive. Huffing, Toshiro stood up and walked towards the door, "Where are you going Toshiro?"

'I'm going to see if Ichigo is done with his detention.' He walked out of the door and into the hallways. Toshiro walked slowly towards his class and allowed his mind to wander, _I wonder if Ichigo is... No, I doubt it. He won't like a mute guy like me... I bet he isn't even gay. Rukia is probably a perfect match for him or maybe even Tatsuki... _

Toshiro turned the corner and ran into something or rather someone causing him to fall to the ground. At first he thought it was Ichigo heading to the club but he thought wrong when the figure spoke in a gruff voice, "Hey watch where you're going!"

The Hitsugaya looked up and saw a student with teal hair and teal eyes, _Oh no! It's Grimmjow! What should I do?_ Grimmjow has a reputation of being the school bully and for some reason he never got into real trouble or even getting expelled for the things he has done.

"Say something you bastard! You better say you're damn sorry for running to me." Toshiro just stared at him with wide eyes and said nothing, he knew completely that Grimmjow can't understand sign language.

"Hey, aren't you that mute kid Hitsugaya? Yeah, you are. Heh, lucky me. I can pound you without having you to scream for help." Grimmjow took a step closer while Toshiro scooted back and onto a wall; he was cornered.

Grimmjow had this look in his eyes that resembled of a rapist, "You know, you are damn cute when I take a good look at you."

Grimmjow bent down and took hold of Toshiro's arms, picked him up and shoved him against the wall, facing away from him. Toshiro began to panic and threw his head back, his skull colliding with Grimmjow's face causing him to drop him and Toshiro made a break for it, only to get his ankle caught by Grimmjow again. Toshiro kicked the hand away, but it held fast; Grimmjow crawled over to Toshiro and pinned his arms and legs down.

"You have some spark in you, good, I like those who fight back. Makes things for fun."

Toshiro flailed around trying to get away, but he knew that the other guy was more bigger than him, _I'm going to get raped by him! Ichigo! Ichgio, please save me!_

"Heh, I bet you were never touched before, lucky me." His large hand went down to Toshiro zipper and pulled it down along with his pants. Toshiro froze in fear as Grimmjows hand touched his private part through his boxers.

"Not such a girl after all." He continued to touch Toshiro with a definite, triumphant smirk. Tears were building up in Toshiro's eyes, _This is it. I'm going to lose my virginity to this guy. I wish it was Ichigo that did... God, I'm such a girl! I admit it! I love Ichigo. Please, please forgive me. Ichigo..._

"Lucky for us that there's no one in this building, so we can go all out."

Toshiro let out choking noises and suddenly a classroom door slid up so fast and an orange head came out. Toshiro saw Ichigo at the corner of his eye, _Ichigo Help Me!_

Ichigo's eyes widen as big as saucers and were replaced with pure rage. He sprinted from the class and took hold of Grimmjow's uniform's collar, spun him around and landed a hook at the teal haired student's jaw.

"You bastard," hissed Grimmjow and he charged at Ichigo. The Berry used his body to catch Grimmjow and flipped him over and made Grimmjow land on his back. Immediately, Ichigo head locked Grimmjow, immobilizing him. Toshiro leaned against the wall and curled up into a ball shaking in fear, he knew that Ichigo saved him, but what had just happened was catching up to him very fast. The teacher came out of the room and took over the situation and took Grimmjow away. Ichigo rushed over to Toshiro and placed a hand on his shoulder, who flinched at his touch.

"Toshiro, it's me Ichigo. You don't have to be afraid afraid anymore. Grimmjow is gone, away from you." Toshiro latched onto Ichigo and began to sob uncontrollably, but it came out as choking noises. Ichigo held onto Toshiro and rocked him back and forth, trying to calm him down from his episode. Ichigo stood up, carrying Toshiro all the while, and went to collect Toshiro's pants. Toshiro knew he was safe with Ichigo and buried his face on the crook of Ichigo's neck and blacked out.

* * *

Toshiro felt warm and he knew for some reason he was on a bed. Panicked, he shot up and took in his surroundings; he was back at the Kurosaki Clinic. Toshiro let out a shaky breath for he thought Grimmjow was back to rape him. Lying back down, Toshiro closed his eyes and heard voices coming outside his door. He immediately recognized Ichigo's and the other was for sure female, _Yuzu possibly._

Toshiro heard the door open and footsteps, it stopped suddenly and the sounds of someone sitting on a chair was heard. Ichigo stared at Toshiro's "sleeping" face and his heart felt a painful tug. He knew this feeling all too well; the feeling for failing to protect someone close to him. Ichigo dropped his head in his hands and held back a sob.

"This is all my fault. I'm so sorry Toshiro. If I hadn't gotten detention, none of this would have never happened." Toshiro continued to listen to Ichigo's words.

"I'm still not strong enough to even protect the one I love..." Ichigo froze at his words and looked up to see Toshiro's face who still had his eyes closed. The Berry let out a nervous chuckle,

"I just admitted my feeling for him and he can't hear me... I'm so pathetic."

Toshiro heard the chair scoot back and felt pressure on the bed, he opened his eyes just slightly to see Ichigo standing above him. Quickly he closed his eyes and suddenly felt a breath against his face, _Is he? Is he really going to..._

Ichigo inched closer to Toshiro lips, just centimeters away. Both of their hearts were pounding like a hummingbird's wings as the tension was growing. Ichigo stopped and pulled away slightly,

"I can't... I can't seem to do it. I can't even kiss him..." Ichigo looked away from Toshiro's face and did not see the emerald eyes open up and stare at him. Toshiro reached up and touched Ichigo's cheek which caused the Berry to snap his head and stare.

"Toshiro you're awake! I'm so sorry that I couldn't..." Ichigo was cut off for Toshiro leaned up and planted his lips against Ichigo's. The Berry was caught off guard and his arms that was hold him up on the bed accidently collapsed, causing them to deepen the kiss. Pulling away they both just stared into each other's eyes.

"Toshiro, I love you, ever since the moment you became my friend." Ichigo caressed Toshiro's cheek. Toshiro held up his hand and made a fist but his thumb, index and pinky fingers stuck up.

'I love you too, Ichigo.'

The Berry smiled greatly and kissed his new found boyfriend. His boyfriend wrapped his arms around Ichigo's neck and they stayed that way for a while. Little did they know, Yuzu was standing at the now open door, carrying a tray of hot food for Toshiro. She smiled and tiptoed back to her house and settled the tray on the dinner table. Karin looked over her shoulder from the couch, "Are they?"

Yuzu smiled even more, "Yeah."

Karin turned around and continued to watch T.V, a smile was plastered on her face as well, _Congratulations Ichigo._

**

* * *

**

Yukiko:

AWWWWW! Ichigo and Toshiro are finally together! Yay! MAKE THAT KISSY FACE AGAIN! Alright, guys you know what to do!

**Yuzu and Karin: **REVIEW!

_~Yukiko Shiroryuu~_


	7. Sugar, Icing and Love

**Yukiko:** Hi… I'm not dead! Some things happened for the past two months that literally made me lose my will to write. But I'm back and fighting a cold… I apologize to all my readers and reviewers for such a very late update. ***bows*** I will not be putting up a Review Response this time for my dad is hogging up the Internet. Please enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

Toshiro sat quietly on the couch in the Kurosaki household's living room as he waited patiently for Ichigo and his sisters to come home from school. Isshin is currently in the clinic helping some sick child get over a flu. The silent Hitsugaya let out a sigh and grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V, flipping through random channels. He stopped at a channel called Cake Boss and was intrigued by the many creative ways of making cakes. His favorite was the 3 layered wedding cake with cherry blossoms on the sides. In the show, the newly-weds kissed and that brought a certain memory to Toshiro. He brought up his fingers to his lips and gently touched them; they still tingled from the caress touch of Ichigo's lips.

_I can't believe Ichigo actually kissed me…_

**(FLASHBACK)**

Ichigo and Toshiro were simply staring at each other eyes savoring the thought that they both just confessed and kissed one another. That was before Isshin busted through the door with Momo and his Granny trailing behind him.

"Oh Shiro! Why is it that every time I see you after school, you're always on a hospital bed?" Momo exclaimed. 

Toshiro lowered his head in an apologetic way. Ichigo ran his hand through Toshiro's hair and Momo's eyes widen, "Are you… you and him… AHHH!" 

Toshiro and Ichigo were hugged tightly by an overly excited Momo. Ichigo tried to pry her hands away before she crushed Toshiro, who was being crushed by Momo and Ichigo.

"Momo, just because I touched his hair…" Momo cut him off, "But it is! OH! I'm so happy for you Shiro! Ichigo, you have no idea how Shiro's been…"

Toshiro waved his arms in the air attempting to stop Momo from saying anymore. 

'Ichigo doesn't have to now all that!' Toshiro signed.

"But still!"

'Momo!'

"Fine!" Momo pouted. 

Granny was watching from the background with a smile on her face, "I'm happy that you're happy Toshiro."

The white haired boy looked at this Grandmother, 'I've always been happy with you and Momo, Granny.'

The elder Hitsugaya shook her head and said nothing more leaving Toshiro confused. Isshin, however, did the only thing he would do to his son.

"MY SON HAS BECOME A MAN!" He immediately tried to glomp his son only to have a foot shoved at his face.

"Shut it Goat-face!"

Quickly recovering from the kick, Isshin stood up with a serious clam face plastered on. It still confused Ichigo at how can his dad be such an idiot then becomes a responsible person the next, Ichigo will never know.

"Ahem, Toshiro will have to stay here for the night, just as a precaution. I recommend him not returning to school right away. I'll find him a suitable therapist…"

Granny turned to Isshin, "Therapist? Why would he need one?"

Isshin rubbed his eyes, "After the events that Ichigo has told me, Toshiro may still be traumatized from what have happened and the events may affect his daily life."

Momo raised her hand, "Why not have Ichigo be his therapist? I mean, they are close now and I doubt Shiro would want to talk to a stranger…"

Toshiro and Ichigo looked at one another and both shrugged, 

"I'm okay with it."

'Why not.'

Isshin nodded and wrote some information into Toshiro file, before having a silly smile on his face and attacking Ichigo again, "OH HOW MY SON IS NOW GOING TO BE A DOCTOR LIKE ME!" 

That gave him a fist in the face.

**(FLASHBACK END)**

Toshiro smiled at the memory and turned his attention back to the T.V only to find out that the show he was watching was over. Huffing, Toshiro decided to venture the house.

_I'm sure Ichigo wouldn't mind if I went to his room… I mean I went in there before._

Toshiro climbed the stairs and approached a door with a "15" sign hanging. He opened the door and stepped into the room, Toshiro noted that Ichigo's room was clean besides his desk. Walking over to the table, Toshiro noted that all the papers on the desk were violin sheets of the many pieces the Berry has played. Looking through the papers, Toshiro noticed a piece that was highlighted with a red marker. Toshiro picked up the sheets and read what was on it; it was called _Resistance_ by _Muse_. A post-it was attached to the paper in Ichigo's handwriting.

_**Can be played by both piano and violin.**_

Toshiro grabbed a random piece of paper that Ichigo didn't need anymore and wrote down the name of the song. He looked up and saw on Ichigo wall a picture of a violin, not just any violin, but an electric violin. Toshiro saw another post-it next to the photo,

_**Want.**_

He heard the front door open and Yuzu calling out,

"We're home!"

Toshiro quickly stuffed the paper in his pocket and rushed out of the room just in time to greet the Kurosaki kids at the door.

"Hey Toshiro! How was your day?"

'It was alright, I watched this show called Cake Boss and saw a cake that had cherry blossoms on the side and…' Toshiro noticed Ichigo, Karin, and Yuzu's confused expression and mentally slapped himself. He completely forgot that they couldn't understand sign language. Toshiro ran to the couch, grabbed his notebook and wrote down what he just signed.

"I love that show! I always learn new cool ways to make cakes!" Yuzu clapped her hands together.

"Not unless you burned the batter first," Karin said.

"Karin!"

The twin girls went upstairs to get changed leaving Toshiro and Ichigo at the doorway, "Well, you know… if you want, we can re-create that cake if you want."

Toshiro's eyes widen and gleamed, _'Really? You can bake?'_

Ichigo laughed as he removed his shoes and moved to the living room with Toshiro at his side, "Of course I can! My mom and I use to bake together."

Toshiro stopped walking and stared at Ichigo's back. The Berry noticed Toshiro stopped moving and turned to face him, "Toshiro are you alright?"

The Hitsugaya made a fist with his right hand and placed it over his heart and rotated it clockwise, 'I'm sorry.'

Sure Ichigo didn't understand what that meant, but the face that Toshiro made gave some clue to what he was trying to communicate to him. Ichigo walked over and hugged the smaller body before pulling away and kissed Toshiro's forehead.

"Hey, don't be upset. I didn't mean to make you sad. Please don't cry."

Toshiro was taken aback by the last sentence and punched Ichigo in the arm, 'I don't cry!'

Ichigo looked at Toshiro's face again and laughed at the blush that crept his face.

"Why don't we bake the cake tomorrow? There's no school because of this one holiday, which I forgot what it was… We can buy the ingredients tomorrow morning and bake the cake in the afternoon, sounds good?"

Toshiro nodded, he was excited about making the cake, what is more excitable is that Ichigo is baking it with him.

"Oh, I asked our teachers to give me the homework and classwork you missed today. It's not much so I think you can finish it tonight."

Toshiro huffed and watched Ichigo go through his bag and pulled out a small stack of papers before handing it over to him.

Ichigo stood up straight and stretched his back, "Well, I guess it's time to get you home. Momo and your Grandmother must be worried about you. Come on, I'll walk you home."

Just like that, Toshiro and Ichigo were walking side by side down the street to Toshiro's residence. Ichigo walked Toshiro up to his doorstep, "See you tomorrow?"

Toshiro nodded, just before Ichigo could turn around and leave; the smaller teen captured the Berry's lips and tugged on his shirt. This surprised Ichigo, but none the less returned the kiss. Lungs begging for air, they pulled apart and smiled at each other.

"Good night Toshiro."

With that Ichigo exited the gates and headed back home. Toshiro had dreamy eyes and a love struck expression on his face before entering his household only to be attacked by Momo.

"THAT WAS SOOOOOOO CUTE SHIRO!"

Toshiro eyes widen in shock, 'YOU SAW! MOMO! THAT WAS PRIVATE!'

His cousin giggled, "It's not private if it's seen by the public!"

Toshiro huffed angrily and stomped up the stairs to his room leaving a giggling Momo. He shut his door and pulled out his laptop and searched the song _Resistance_ for piano and violin and found an artist that can play both instruments. After watching the video, Toshiro went to bed with a smile.

* * *

**(THE NEXT DAY)**

Toshiro woke up early the following morning with a smile on his face; today's the day that he and Ichigo are going to bake a cake. Getting out of bed, Toshiro dressed in a light gray skinny jeans and a black and white polo shirt. He came out of his room and went downstairs to the kitchen to be greeted good morning by Momo and another female that he never met before. The stranger got up from her chair at the table and hugged Toshiro.

"Ooo! Momo! You're right he is sooo adorable!" Toshiro's face was wedged between her bosoms and had to push his way out from her grip. After escaping the death trap, Toshiro got a good look at the lady; she had strawberry blonde but looked orange hair, her breasts are huge like Orihime's, she was quite attractive, she was a ruffled dress shirt and jeans.

Momo laughed and placed a plate of food on the table, "Shiro, this is Rangiku Matsumoto. She is my friend and classmate, we're going to the Karakura Center to go shopping."

Toshiro nodded to Momo, 'I hope you girls have fun.'

Rangiku looked at Momo, "So you were telling the truth, he really is mute."

Toshiro lowered his eyes, but was immediately hugged my Rangiku, "Aw, you poor child! Do not fear Auntie Rangiku will make things all better!"

The white-haired teen looked at Momo and rolled his eyes. The three heard the doorbell ring and Momo left to answer the door. Momo came back with a certain someone behind her,

"Morning Toshiro, oh! Rangiku I didn't know you were here." Ichigo stepped from behind Momo. Toshiro looked at Ichigo with interest, he was wearing black skinny jeans and a white muscle shirt with a black jacket.

"Ichigo! Long time no see! Who are Yuzu and Karin?"

Ichigo chuckled at Rangiku's bubbly personality, "They're fine."

Momo looked at Ichigo, "How do you know Rangiku?"

Rangiku ran over to Ichigo and placed her arm around his shoulder, "We met back when we were kids at this family camping event. Our families were paired up together so we got to know each other a lot! Like how Ichigo fell into the pond because he tried to get this lily for Yuzu."

Ichigo blushed and removed her arm off of him, "They didn't need to know that Rangiku! Come on Toshiro, let's get our stuff for the cake."

He grabbed hold of Toshiro's hand and they left the house. Rangiku placed her hand on her chin, "Momo, are they?"

"Yes they are."

* * *

**(With Ichigo and Toshiro)**

"I can't believe Rangiku said that about me! I swear that girl has a big mouth!" whined Ichigo.

Toshiro wanted to respond to his rants but he forgot his notebook in his room, so now he has no way of communicating with Ichigo. So he tugged on Ichigo's jacket getting his attention before making simple hand movements, which are not sign language, telling Ichigo that he did not have his notebook.

"Oh sorry. I dragged you out of your house. Um… here use my phone, just text the words you want to say."

'_Oh well, at least this way is much more efficient. I found that little story funny.'_

Ichigo took the phone and read what Toshiro wrote, "That was not funny! The only reason I fell in is because she pushed me in!"

Toshiro rolled his eyes, '_Whatever you say Ichigo.'_

The duo walked into the grocery store and took a cart and went through the aisles. Toshiro thought it was funny how Ichigo looked pushing a grocery cart around the store, but also thought it was kinda cute. Before he knew it they were in line to the cash register.

'_We're done already?'_

"Well yeah, I know all the needed ingredients and where to find them."

Toshiro nodded and followed Ichigo as he went to the cash register, "Hey Hanataro."

The cashier looked at Ichigo, "Oh hello Ichigo. Haven't seen you here in a while. Judging by the items, you're baking a cake."

Ichigo chuckled, "Yeah. Oh, Hanataro. This is Toshiro Hitsugaya, my boyfriend. Toshiro this is Hanataro Yamada."

"It a pleasure to meet Ichigo's boyfriend. Oh Ichigo, that will be $27.89." (1)

Ichigo pulled out his wallet and paid of his stuff and took the bags and said goodbye before leaving the store with Toshiro. The entire time Toshiro silent, lost in his thoughts,

_Does Ichigo really mean that? I'm his boyfriend now?  
_"…shiro. Toshiro! Hey you okay?"

The said teen just realized that Ichigo has been calling to him for the past 2 minutes.

"Are you alright Toshiro, you've been quiet ever since we left the store; well not like that silent, but oh you know! Is something bothering you?"

Toshiro took Ichigo's phone and wrote,

'_You said that I am your boyfriend… did you really mean that?'_

Ichigo looked at the small screen and sighed, "Toshiro, I am serious. I really did mean it, all of it. Let me prove it to you by doing this…" Ichigo took Toshiro's lips with his own. People passing by watched as the couple kissed, some girls that saw them were passed out on the sidewalk. Ichigo let Toshiro go and smiled at him,

"If I wasn't serious about this relationship, then I wouldn't have done that in public now would I?"

Ichigo watched as Toshiro's face lit up like a furnace making Ichigo laugh,

"Come on let's go to my house and bake us a cake!"

Toshiro nodded as he grabbed Ichigo's hand and walked with him to his house.

When the two got inside Ichigo's house, they immediately started getting the batter and mixes together. Ichigo went over to the stereo in the living room and turned it on. The first song was _I'm Alive_ by _Becca_, this was one of Karin's songs. Toshiro separated the whites from the yolk and beat them. Ichigo mixed the batter with wheat, sugar and a pinch of salt. Yuzu and Karin walked into the kitchen and saw what they were doing,

"OH! You guys are baking a cake! Can we help?"

Toshiro smiled and nodded and with their help, the cake will be ready to eat soon. After about 15 minutes, the mix was ready to bake. Ichigo placed the mix in a baking pan and put it inside the oven before setting it for 1 hour (2). For the time being, the kids watched some T.V while waiting for the cake to be done. They watched Yuzu's favorite show Ghost Adventures which took up the entire hour and at last the cake was done. Ichigo carefully took the baked cake out and placed it on the counter top. Toshiro and Yuzu began icing while Karin got the forks and plates. Toshiro iced the sides of the cake and looked at Ichigo who was watching his every move. Thinking quickly, Toshiro splattered a hand full of icing on his hand and smudged it across Ichigo's face. Caught by surprise, Ichigo growled playfully and rubbed his face against Toshiro's. Karin laughed, but got icing on her face by her sister. After that it turned into an icing fight and made a complete mess in the kitchen. When Isshin walked in with Momo and Rangiku, the four threw icing at them, thus having them join the little fight. After about 20 minutes of throwing icing and Isshin crying his eyes out in front of Misaki's poster, they all enjoyed the cake that was made from sugar, icing and love.

* * *

**Yukiko:** Whew! All done! Again sorry for the late update. I hope this chapter made it up.

(1): I don't know how to convert dollars to yen yet, so I'll just keep it like that. Sorry!

(2): I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO BAKE A CAKE YET! I'm sorry to all those who bake and made the description all crappy… I only used what I see in Cake Boss.

I will be writing A.S.A.P

Oh! **IF YOU GUYS WANT TO HEAR THE PIANO/VIOLIN VERSON OF RESISTANCE GO ON YOU-TUBE AND TYPE IN **_Resistance-The Muse Cover_ **THE PIECE IS BY JASON YANG! LOVE HIM!**

* * *

_Till Next Time!_

_~Yukiko Shiroryuu~_


	8. Firework

**Yukiko:** Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter! ***gets hit by a shoe*** Ow! Well, again here is the new chapter and thank you all for supporting me!** *gets hit by a computer*** WHO THE HELL THROWS A COMPUTER?

**Toshiro:** 'You're lucky your readers and reviewers are really patient with you.'

**Yukiko:** No idea what you just signed…

**Toshiro:** 'Idiot.'

**Yukiko: **Well… I might not be updating as frequently because I'm co-authoring another story on the game **The Last Remnant**… sooooo yeah! Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

_ Yukiko does not own Bleach only Tito Kubo does. And I do not own the song that will be mentioned and used in this chapter!_

_

* * *

_

_**Review Responses!**_

**Yumi-2121331:**_ Yukiko: Aww, thank you! I'm glad I make you happy!_

**FullmetalKeyblade-13: **_Yukiko: Thanks for the help with the currency! I just don't know why people bag on Momo so much; I mean she is a nice girl. Momo: Aww, thank you Yukiko! Yukiko: I'll take your tips! Thank you! I hope they will help me to write better paragraphs and such! Still looking for a Beta, my old Beta reader left so my lines and sentences are all crappy. *smiles*_

**NimayTheAirbender:** _Yukiko: I love Jason Yan; he is like my idol when it comes to music._

**Toshirokun13: **_Yukiko: *hugs you back* Thank you for the support! I love that scene too! I literally melted in my seat just typing it! :D_

**CrystalLuna13:** _Yukiko: OF COURSE! Matsumoto: *hugs you* I HAVE A FAN! _

**xTKx: **_Yukiko: Thank you the support! Just got a cough but I'll pull through! :D_

**zx14ninja: **_Yukiko: I would never abandon a story without telling you guys first! I just got really sick that lasted for weeks and I was banned from the computer and other stuffs. But everything is alright now. No need to worry!_

**Hotaru Shizuma:** _Yukiko: Thank you very much! I never thought that this story would reach up to 100 reviews. I wuv you! *hugs*_

**Lady Queria: **_Yukiko: *LE GASP* YOU WATCH KUROSHISUJI TOO? AHH! Small world we live in! Sebastian you can be my butler anytime! ;D_

_

* * *

_

Ichigo rummaged through his messy desk in hopes to finding his homework; he was so busy the other day that he completely forgot about his own work which is due that morning. His term paper was the only thing keeping from him from passing Literature class. It's not like he doesn't like the class, it's just his teacher, Mr. Kuchiki who is also Rukia's older brother, keeps piling more essays and term paper at him. Cursing under his breath, Ichigo decided that he would just give up and hopes that Mr. Kuchiki would give him another day to rewrite everything. Buttoning up his white uniform top, Ichigo grabbed his school bag and violin case before descending down the stairs for breakfast.

"Good morning Ichigo!" greeted Yuzu from the kitchen as she finished up on breakfast.

"Morning…" Ichigo said lazily as he seated himself at the table in front of Karin. Karin had her head turned towards the T.V watching the news about this weird guy with a freakishly abnormal mustache, in a black jumpsuit and cape going around cleansing evil souls.

"Weirdo," was all Karin said.

Yuzu walked into the kitchen carrying food in a tray before distributing it out to her siblings. Yuzu at last sat down and helped herself for some rice before looking around, "You guys seen Dad anywhere?"

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders as he stuffed a fluffy egg omelet into his mouth, "Who knows."

Karin took a sip in her orange juice, "and who cares."

Suddenly the door burst open and Isshin came flying through, "HOW COULD YOU! MY OWN CHILDREN!"

Karin stood up and stuck out her fist which collided with her Dad's face. Ichigo's eye twitched at his sister and Goat-Face only to hear his watch go off.

"I got to go! See you guys later!" He left the table with is stuff and went to the front door.

"Have a good day Ichigo!" called Yuzu.

Ichigo slipped into his shoes and waved back before leaving the household towards Toshiro's place. It was just a few seconds away so he was in no hurry. As he entered through the gates, he can hear a distinct and familiar squeal coming from inside the house.

"Rangiku…" Ichigo muttered.

The Berry walked up to the door and rand the doorbell, he didn't have to wait long before the door swung open and his boyfriend came barreling out of the house red in the face. Ichigo was curious as to why he was so flustered that is until he heard Rangiku yelling somewhere inside the house,

"Oh Toshiro! Come back! You can't leave like that! You look so adorable in your school uniform, let me just take a couple pictures!"

Toshiro quickly pulled on Ichigo's arm and tried to drag the taller male into the streets heading for school.

"Whoa, slow down Toshiro. She's not going to follow us this far, alright?"

Toshiro stopped running and nodded. He then held out his hand as if asking Ichigo for something. Smiling, the Berry pulled out his phone and handed it to his little Shiro.

_Wow, that's so… I'll just keep it to myself._

As they walked, Toshiro quickly punched in the letters before handing it back to Ichigo,

'How was your morning?'

Ichigo shrugged, "The same as always. You?"

'Attacked by Matsumoto again. I don't understand why Momo hangs out with her so much.'

Ichigo chuckled, "Well, Rangiku may be annoying and hard-headed at times, but she really is loyal and dependable."

Toshiro nodded and they continued their way to school in silence just enjoying each other's presence. They entered the school grounds with about 30 minutes to spare, so they decided to head over to the tree where Toshiro first hung out before ever meeting Ichigo. Toshiro sat on the grass next to his and Ichigo's school bag, while the other pulled out his violin.

"Since we have time, I want you to listen to a piece that I've been practicing on for a while now, okay?"

Toshiro smiled and nodded, he was excited to hear Ichigo play his violin again. Whenever his music entered his ears, it's as if the music itself warmed his heart as if it was alive.

Ichigo grabbed hold of the bow in his right hand and tucked the violin between his chin and above his chest. He took a small pause before gently running the bow across the strings creating a solemn tune. Ichigo slowly caressed the bow along the strings making more sounds from the instrument even more thus indicating the beginning of the song. It was sad at first as if the violin as telling a tragic love story. Toshiro listened and pictured a scene in his head; he couldn't help himself as tears began to fall from his eyes. Ichigo, oblivious to what was happening to his boyfriend, kept playing and played louder and stronger as if the violin was crying for its long lost partner. Toshiro and Ichigo were so in-tuned with the music, that they did not even noticed Rukia and the others gather around listening to the music. The violinist exhaled and opened his eyes to see his group of friends surround him and Toshiro,

"W-what the hell? Where did you guys come from?"

Orihime smiled brightly at Ichigo, "We were all walking to class, but then we heard your music and here we are!"

Rukia jumped up and down, "Oh Ichigo! You played the violin so beautifully! It was like the music bore right into my very soul! So passionate! So warm and loving, like Chappy!"

Ichigo's eye twitched, "How in the hell is Chappy related to all this?"

The school bell rang and it was time for homeroom, Toshiro silently laughed at Ichigo's and Rukia's bickering. Tatsuki looked at Toshiro and placed her hand on his shoulder,

"Glad to see you smiling for once."

Toshiro looked at the tomboy girl and nodded, he then went over to Ichigo and tugged on his shirt,

"What is it Toshiro?"

The said teen pointed at the school, 'Time for class.'

Everyone packed up their stuff and headed to their respected classrooms. Toshiro suddenly stopped Ichigo who gave him a puzzled look, "What's up Toshiro?"

Toshiro dug through his bag and pulled out a stack of papers, 'Here'

Ichigo took the papers and saw it was his term papers, "Wha, Why do you have my papers?"

Toshiro stretched his hand and plucked Ichigo's phone from his back pocket, slowing down to touch the Berry's ass and sending him a shiver down his spine.

'I noticed the many mistakes in your writing, so I decided that I would fix them for you. Be thankful!'

Ichigo looked at the phone and smirked, "So you were in my room when I was away? Because I'm pretty sure that this was on my desk."

Toshiro's eyes widen before chucking the phone at his boyfriend, who caught it effortless, and kicked him in the shin, 'Shut up!' And he power-walked to class with Ichigo close behind laughing.

* * *

Classes went by smoothly and everyone were in their respected after school clubs. Ichigo walked aside with Toshiro to their music club and were greeted by a frazzled Ms. Spencer,

"Toshiro! Thank goodness you're alright and back ICHIGO! YOU'RE GROUP HAS YET TO CHOOSE A PIECE FOR THE COMPETITION! THE OTHER GROUP HAS ALREADY BEGUN PRACTICING! GO GO!" She shoved Ichigo and Toshiro to where their other members are sitting and adjusting their instruments.

"Hey guys! What's up?" asked Ichigo.

Damon's eye twitched, "What's up? Is that all you asked after not being in the club for days?"

Toshiro sat himself on the piano bench and watched Ichigo and Damon bicker at each other like how it was with Rukia. Shiori and Miku sat next to Toshiro and at least those three discussed about the competition.

"I hear it's going to be viewed by the public and that the people will decide who is the best," informed Miku.

Shiori nodded, but Toshiro looked nervous; he has never played in public before let alone in front of a huge crowd for goodness sakes! Shiori began humming to herself since that is her way of thinking and Toshiro picked up on the beat,

'What's that song called Shiori?'

The girl looked at Toshiro then at Miku, "He said what's the song called. Toshiro it's called Fireworks by an American singer Katy Perry. Why?"

Ichigo and Damon stopped their little argument and went off to them, "Yea Toshiro. It's really popular there in America. It's upbeat and has great vocalization of the instruments. Hell even I did a piece on that song."

Toshiro lightly shoved Miku and Shiori off the piano bench and turned himself around to face the piano keys. 'Can you give me the main beat again?'

**(A/N: During this time, I was listening to Katy Perry's song and the whole thing just flowed through my fingers. If you want to experience the same thing I did go to the bottom of the page and find the link!)**

Shiori shrugged and hummed the chorus part of the song, being the piano prodigy that he was, Toshiro was able to immediately pickup and find the exact notes on the ivory keys. His fingers pounded on the keys as he moved them up and down the scale over and over again following in sync with Shiori's humming. Ichigo looked at how focused Toshiro was with the piece and smiled before nudging Damon and Miku. Understanding the silent gesture, Miku grabbed hold of her cello as did Damon with his guitar. Shiori saw what her teammates were doing and went off to the closet to fish out her brand new portable drum set. Ichigo opened his violin case and wedged the instrument between his chest and chin and looked at Toshiro and waited for the right cue. Shiori and Miku began singing giving Ichigo and Damon somewhat of a clue when to start,

"_Just own the night like the 4__th__ of July, cause' baby you're a firework!"_

Ichigo and Miku caresses their instruments with their bow and Damon strummed his guitar in tuned with Shiori's drums. Toshiro noticed that the atmosphere around him changed and the music he was playing sounded different. Without removing his fingers from the keys, Toshiro turned around to see his members in sync with his piano and what made him smile the most was Ichigo's smile and relaxed face as he played his violin with ease. Toshiro turned his head back to the piano and decided to play the chorus again, he turned to the others to tell them to go back from the top again but for some strange reason they already knew and gave him a reassuring glance. The whole group just clicked! Just like that, they have found their song. They were all into the song that they did not notice the stare and awe that the other club members were giving them, hell there were even passerby students at the classroom door! Among them were Rukia and the gang. As the group clicked before, they ended the song and a loud applause was given to them which surprised them all.

"Look at that! We had an audience!" smiled Shiori. Miku and Damon high-fived while Ichigo and Toshiro hugged each other in satisfaction.

'You were amazing Ichigo.'

Ichigo could tell by the look on his little boyfriend's face and got the message, "No, you're amazing." He leaned down for a kiss which Toshiro happily kissed back, drawing whistles from the door and girls giggling. They pulled away and cleaned up their instruments before going to Ms. Spencer, who was staring at them,

"You guys found your song?"

They all nodded and Ms. Spencer smiled, "We are so going to kick their butts!"

* * *

Ichigo and Toshiro were walking around Karakura Center just for the heck of it after leaving the school premises, just enjoying each other's company.

"I never expected that that song would be out piece for the competition, we are so going to blow the other school away!" Ichigo pumped his fist in the air.

Toshiro smiled at the other male's enthusiasm as he looked at the various shops and stores. However one store caught his attention: A Music Store. Toshiro looked into the window quickly and saw the electric violin Ichigo always wanted, but was shocked by the amount of money it costs. He gave himself a mental note of where this store was located. After Karakura Center, Ichigo brought Toshiro home, kissed him goodnight, and left to head to his house. Toshiro greeted his Granny and Momo, who were watching a Drama movie, before heading upstairs and went straight to his little bank. Toshiro was more of a saver than a spender like Momo. He counted his money and was disappointed at the amount; it was still far from the price of the violin.

_I guess Ichigo can wait a little longer…_

* * *

**Yukiko:** That was cool! I liked how you guys are in sync with one another. It was like… well I can't even put it into words.

**Ichigo:** I agree with her… for once.

**Toshiro:** 'True… but why this song?'

**Yukiko:** ***looks at the computer*** Well, because this song is inspiring and Katy Perry really nailed the song! Oh here to all my readers and reviewers: just type in **Katy Perry – Firework REAL Instrumental W/ Download Link!** The beginning IS a D.J but picture Toshiro playing in the piano.

**Toshiro: **'Thank you all!'

**Ichigo: **Please review!

* * *

_~Yukiko Shiroryuu~_


	9. Musically Hopeful

**Yukiko: **WASSUP everybody! I'm back with a new chapter!

**Momo:** Yukiko… why are you wearing hockey gear?

**Yukiko:** There are catapulted computers going around and I don't want to get hit!

**Toshiro:** 'Idiot.'

**Ichigo:** *sighs* Yukiko does not own Bleach only this story plot.

**Yukiko:** Why do you have to say it in a monotone way?

**Ichigo:** Because I want to.

* * *

**Review Response**

_**Toshirokun13: **__Rangiku: Yup! No one can do like I can! I'm so excited for Ichigo and Toshiro and their group to play this song! I'm going to be like in the front rows! *giggles* I didn't know there was an electric violin… I guess Yukiko found it on this one website. I looked at it, it's pretty cool._

_**xTKx:**__ Yukiko: Hehehe it's like a foreshadow. XD_

_**zx14ninja: **__Yukiko: That's what everyone is saying, but it's going to be hard though._

_**FullmetalKeyblade-13:**__ Yukiko: Don't apologize! I love your rambles! I enjoy reading them. Thank you for commenting about the musical words I put in the chapter. I tend to mix up past and present sometimes. I'll work on it. Just to tell you, there might be more or these mistakes in this chapter too. ^_^; I'll sneak a photo of Toshiro in a uniform for you….. Toshiro: 'HEY!'_

_**Tuliharja: **__Yukiko: Welcome to Silent Love at concert B! Yea, I thought of Ichigo in the piano, but I saw this one photo of him with the violin and I nearly passed out! TALK ABOUT SEXY! That question you asked it will be answered in future chapters! *winks*_

_**kumonnetskazette**__**:**__ Yukiko: Welcome to Silent Love at Concert B! Whoo, that's a long name! Cool though! I'mma calls you Shiikkun-san. Well Shiikkun-san, I'm glad you love my chapters and don't worry about reviewing the others. And don't apologize for grammar, I suck at them too. *winks*_

_**Soaha:**__ I'm sorry for the wait. But I'm glad that I have patient readers like you! :D_

_**Hotaru Shizuma:**__ Ichigo: Why are you cheering? We didn't even win yet… Yukiko: *whacks Ichigo with a slipper* HEY STOP PICKING ON HER! Three cheers! Hooray! Hooray! HOORAY! Ichigo: My ears!_

_**Lady Queria: **__Yukiko: I thought the song would be nice and upbeat to kick the other school's ass!__I can't get over it either! I like saw a picture of Ichigo playing the violin and I was in shock!_

_**Ebbie54:**__ Yukiko: It's fine. Good to have you here with us again! Toshiro is soooo adorable when it comes to buying stuff ne? Toshiro: 'Don't classify me as cute!'_

_**ForeverCellist:**__ Yukiko: Welcome to Silent Love at Concert B! I'm really happy that you enjoy reading this story and for their age… I'd say Ichigo and Toshiro are 16 and Momo is 17 and can drive. I always see Momo as the elder one._

* * *

Days have gone by and our favorite musical group has been bombarded with requests from various students and teachers to play a song on their instrument. At first they would decline the requests politely, but it soon got out of hand and the requests were flat out rejected by either Ichigo or Damon. During these pass days, the group has been practicing non-stop for the upcoming recital and competition. Ms. Spencer kept her club classroom open later than normal all because of the students' begging to play more and she reluctantly agreed, even though she might get in trouble for keeping them later than usual. The other group had already perfected their piece a while back and was just staying in the club to listen to their other members' piece.

Toshiro sat on the piano with his fingers running rapidly through the keys, in-tune with Ichigo's violin, Shiori's drums, Damon's guitar and Miku's cello. Ichigo and Miku's eyes were closed in silent concentration as they caressed their bows along the strings of their instrument. Toshiro would sometimes catch Ichigo swaying his upper body along with his bow as a gentle smile was placed on his face; that in turn made him smile as well. Damon looked up from his guitar to Shiori and gave her a silent eye glance. She picked up on the message and tapped her drumsticks more lightly, this caught the other members' attention and they began to slow their song to an end. Applause was heard from the entire club as Ichigo and Toshiro's group made a quick small bow before cleaning up to go home.

Ichigo looked around the class to see Ms. Spencer not present, "Where's Ms. Spencer?"

Damon packed up his guitar, "She went to the main office to get something, I think." He pulled out his cell phone and left after saying goodbye. Everyone soon followed leaving only Ichigo, Toshiro, Miku and Shiori.

"We have to go, but I don't want to leave Ms. Spencer's class…" Miku said as she closed her cello case and putting inside the closet at the back of the room.

'We can wait for her to come back, you guys go on home,' Toshiro signed to Miku. The girl smiled and with her right hand made her hand flat, placed it against her lips and pulled forward to Toshiro and Ichigo.

'Thank you.'

Miku pulled on Shiori's arm and they left the room. All was quiet between Ichigo and Toshiro, but it was a comfortable silence.

"So Toshiro, what are you going to do for the weekend?"

The said teen took Ichigo's phone and began to type, 'Well, I was planning to go around town with Momo and Rangiku, since Rangiku wanted some bonding time with me…'

The Berry chuckled at Rangiku's methods of bonding; to her when it's bonding it means shop till you drop. Ichigo remembered perfectly well when Rangiku said that to him long ago, it still gave him the shivers. Rangiku wanted to dye Ichigo's hair black, but luckily he distracted with the store that was next to the salon. Ichigo noticed Toshiro opening the piano again and settling himself down on the bench before pressing a few keys. The song was really simple because Toshiro was only using one hand, but the melody made it look so complicated. Ichigo grabbed a nearby chair and set it next to his boyfriend, sat on it and listened to the piece. Toshiro smiled at his orange head lover and brought his other hand up to the keys and played softly. Ichigo opened his closed eyes and looked at Toshiro,

"Is slow pieces all you can play besides our piece?"

Toshiro stopped play all of a sudden and looked at Ichigo with a monotone expression, "I'm not saying you can't Toshiro! I just… all the piece that I hear from you are kind of slow…"

The Hitsugaya turned back to the piano and placed his fingers on keys again and his fingers, to Ichigo, went lightning fast across the piano. Ichigo couldn't keep his eye on at least one of Toshiro's fingers because at it looked alike was a blur. The melody was fast and quick like the wings of a bumblebee, but it was very elegant. Within seconds Toshiro ended the piece leaving Ichigo bewildered,

"What was that!"

'You said I can only play slow piece, well did that piece sound slow to you?'

Ichigo shook his head and a voice from behind called to them, "That was Flight of the Bumblebee. It's probably the fastest piece played on the piano."

Ms. Spencer had return from her errand to the office and returned in time to listen to Toshiro play.

"Oh welcome back Ms. Spencer."

The music teacher moved to her desk and placed the stacks of papers on the poor table, "Thanks for watching the class for me while I was gone. You guys could of just closed my door when you all were leaving, I have the key to the class you know. Now, go home before I get calls from your parents saying that I have kidnapped you both."

* * *

After having their way of saying goodbye, Toshiro watched Ichigo walk down the street to his home before entering in his own. Toshiro greeted Momo and Granny before going upstairs to dump his school bag and taking a quick shower.

"How was school Toshiro? Momo?"

"School was alright today Granny," Momo said before popping a piece of boiled radish into her mouth.

'Classes were good, after school practice was the same as always…' signed Toshiro before stabbing his broccoli with his chopsticks.

"But every time you guys play it's like magic! Oh! Remember Toshiro, you're coming with me and Rangiku to Karakura Center."

Toshiro finished his dinner and nodded to Momo; he then washed his dishes and headed upstairs to sleep.

The next morning, Toshiro was rudely awakened by a loud shrilling noise coming from downstairs and he immediately concluded, _Rangiku…_

Just he predicted Rangiku burst through his door and ran up to the side of his bed, "GOOD MORNING TOSHIRO! ARE YOU READY FOR SOME SHOP… I MEAN BONDING!"

Toshiro peeked out of his covers to glare at Rangiku before ducking back under to fall asleep again. Rangiku wouldn't have any of it so she grabbed hold of the comforters and yanked it so hard that Toshiro went tumbling down to the wood floor with a thud.

"COME ON TOSHIRO! IT'S SATURDAY! DON'T TELL ME THAT YOU'LL BE SLEEPING ALL DAY? GET UP!" She literally grabbed Toshiro's night shirt and dragged him to the bathroom ignoring him kicking the floor. After a few minutes of failing miserably to argue with Rangiku, for she didn't know sign language, Toshiro dressed in annoyance before following Rangiku and Momo out of the house to the shopping center. When they got there, the girls looked through various clothing stores while Toshiro trudged slowly behind them. After looking through a couple shops, Toshiro grew tired of following them and decided to sit at a nearby bench to wait for them. He then realized that he was sitting in front of that same music store that he saw the electric violin. Quickly he stood up and went inside the store to take a look around.

"Welcome to The Music Store, I'm Jushiro Ukitake the owner of this store," a man with the exact same hair color but longer in length came up from behind the counter and went up to Toshiro. The Hitsugaya wanted to talk back but he didn't have his notebook or Ichigo's phone, so he shook his head and touched his throat.

"Oh you can't speak? Well," Ukitake went back to the counter and got a pen and paper before handing back to Toshiro.

'I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya.'

"Wow! We have the same name!" Ukitake said excitedly.

'We do?'

The owner of the music shop wrote his name on the paper and pointed at the "Shiro" part on both their names,

"See? We have the same names! Anyways, what have you come to see in this music shop?" asked Ukitake.

'I want to see that electric violin on display over there.' Ukitake looked at the instrument before unhooking it from the stand and giving it to Toshiro.

"So you play the violin?" asked Jushiro.

Toshiro shook his head, 'No it's for someone very important to me.' The teen frowned as he looked at the price on the price tag and handed it back to the elder man.

"I know it's pricey but this instrument makes it worth the pay… tell you what, I'll hold this instrument for you when you come back ready to pay for this, okay?"

He didn't expect Toshiro to hug him right away; at least Ukitake was taller than him because Toshiro would have crushed the instrument between them.

'Thank you! Thank you very much! I'll get the money soon!' Toshiro wrote vigorously into the paper before handing it to Ukitake.

The elder white haired man smiled, "I know you can Toshiro. I'll bet the person whom you're giving this to will be very happy."

Little did Toshiro know, Momo and Rangiku were watching him from outside the store sitting on the bench across the way,

"So what is little Toshiro up to Momo?" asked Rangiku as she countered her shopping bags in front of her.

Momo placed her elbow on her knee before placing her chin on her hand with a thoughtful expression on her face, "I think I know and I'm going to help him get what he needs."

* * *

**Yukiko: **THAT TOOK FOREVER! UGH! MY HANDS HURT!

**Toshiro:** 'How is Momo going to help me?'

**Yukiko & Momo:** It's a S.E.C.R.E.T!

**Ichigo:** Girls today… well, please review and I'll try to get Yukiko to update more quickly than before…

* * *

_~Yukiko Shiroryuu~_


	10. Completed Serenade

**Yukiko:** Hello guys! Here's an update again. I had such a good weekend after playing Assassin's Creed Brotherhood all Sunday; I decided to update this story. BE GRATEFUL! I'm just playing! Hehehe!

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**Toshirokun13:** _Toshiro: 'Then I'd be going to your music store everyday then.' Ukitake: Oh other Shiro! What about my store?_

**zx14ninja:**_ Yukiko: Thanks! I just think Momo is just a little confused in the Bleach series. Momo: *sweatdrops* Thanks Yukiko…_

**Ebbie54: **_Yukiko: Hahaha, I had to like re-read that Shiro-chan speech you posted up! That is very cool! I enjoy reading it so I kept reading over and over again! XD And about the violin, you're going to have to wait to see what happens in later chapters!_

**FullmetalKeyblade-13: **_Yukiko: She is funny! And I attempted to play Flight of the Bumblebee before… EPIC FAIL! Hahaha, and yes, the electric violin is totally different from the classical violin! :D I love listening to that instrument!_

**xTKx:**_ Toshiro: 'Ichigo should have never underestimate my ability on the piano… that idiot.' Ichigo: You would call your own boyfriend an idiot in front of him? Toshiro: 'Yes.' Ichigo: *pouts* so blunt…_

**Hotaru Shizuma:** _Yukiko: So am I! Ichigo: But you're the authoress, you should know what happens in the story. Yukiko: Nope! I just got with what's ever popping into my head! Toshiro: 'That means that I couldn't have gotten molested!' Yukiko: Yup!_

**Winter Narcissus: **_Ichigo: Where the hell were you this entire time? Yukiko: *whacks Ichigo with a slipper* ICHIGO! DON'T BE SO DAMN NOSY AND RUDE! Sorry about him, it's good to have you back with us! And don't apologize, I love rambles; I ramble all the time! :D_

**Tuliharja: **_Yukiko: Yup! He sure showed Ichigo! I tried playing the Flight of the Bumblebee before… it ended up in a disaster! I can sort of play it now, but I'm no prodigy like Toshiro… Toshiro: 'Please don't give Jushiro any ideas to give me candy! Yukiko: Because the only candy he'll receive from is Ichigo's! Toshiro: *looks away blushing*_

**yumi-2121331: **_Yukiko: Goodness Ichigo, you always have to be so sexist! Ichigo: I AM NOT SEXIST! IT'S YOU I GET ANNOYED WITH! Yukiko: Whatever…_

**kumonnetskazette: **_Yukiko: Shiikkun-san! Speechless words make me happy when you are happy! Dunno if that made any sense at all… :D_

**Soaha:** _Yukiko & Rangiku: AMEN TO THAT! *high-fives*_

**NimayTheAirbender:** _Yukiko: I wish I can visit all my readers' homes and personally thank you all for reading and reviewing! Are you in 7__th__ grade? I miss my 7__th__ grade year as well as my 8__th__ grade year! Those years were my reason I started writing in the first place! :D_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Don't own… so sad… if I did then this story would be a filler or OVA or something…**

**

* * *

**

Momo finally finished washing the last of dinner's dishes by placing them in the dishwasher then wiping her hands dry with a cloth.

"There. All the chores are done for today," she said aloud. Momo turned around and quietly inspected the house; it was quiet and peaceful. Granny was watching her drama soap operas in her bedroom upstairs which left Toshiro by himself somewhere in the house. Moving out of the kitchen, Momo went to the living room where the piano was only to find Toshiro sitting on the bench reading some piano sheets.

"Hey Little Shiro. What are you reading this time?"

Toshiro looked up from the piece of paper and smiled at his cousin, 'I found this song in Ichigo's room the last time I was there and I wanted to give this song a try since it was made for piano and the violin.'

His cousin looked at him in shock, "You went inside Ichigo's room? The last time you visited or were there was when you stayed there while he and his sisters went to school! You snuck into his room without permission!"

Toshiro's eye twitched, 'I WAS CURIOUS! ALRIGHT! IT WAS BORING THERE!' he signed with a mocking angry expression on his face.

Momo sat next to Toshiro on the bench and read the title on the paper, "Resistance? That's the name of the title. Do you know what it is about?"

Toshiro placed the papers onto the sheet stand and let out a huff, 'I researched it just a while ago, and apparently it's about these lovers…'

Momo looked below the piano scores and saw the words to the song,

_**Is your secret safe tonight? And are we out of sight?  
Or will our world come tumbling down?  
Will they find our hiding place? Is this our last embrace?  
Or will the walls start caving in?**_

Toshiro looked away from his cousin and nodded, 'It's kind of like Romeo and Juliet. Two lovers falling in love, but are afraid to share their love to the world because they fear it might just tear them apart. In order to escape that fear, they must love one another unconditionally, however one lover slightly doubts and tries to face reality.'

Momo turned her eyes to Toshiro and saw him make a sad face, "Can you… can you play it for me? I want to hear it."

Toshiro lifted his hands and his watch on his right wrist alarmed, 'Time for bed, we have school tomorrow…' He stood up and cleaned up the piano sheets and the piano itself before bidding his cousin goodnight and headed towards his room leaving Momo all alone in the Living Room.

"Yeah, good night Toshiro…"

* * *

Momo woke up early the next morning with a groan, _Another day…_

She got out of bed, grabbed her uniform and went to take a quick shower. After she was done getting ready for school, she headed downstairs to make breakfast. Momo heard Toshiro's alarm clock go on and off, notifying that he was coming down soon. The bun-haired girl quickly made a batch of bacon and eggs before setting them on the table just in time for Toshiro to appear through the hall,

"Good morning Little Shiro!" Momo greeted happily.

The white haired teen signed back a good morning, but not as enthusiastic as his cousin. He sat himself down at the table and placed his hands in a prayer position before using his chopsticks to pick at the food.

"So Shiro, are you going to stay after school for Music Club?" asked Momo.

The said teen nodded as he continued to eat his food, 'I'm going to be there for a little longer because Ms. Spencer wants to take about dressing up for the recital. I still can't believe that other people will see us perform.'

Momo took a sip form her apple juice, "Well, I think this will be a brand new experience for you, take advantage of it and have fun!"

Toshiro wiggled his nose in annoyance before taking a drink from his cup.

"GOOD MORNING MOMO! GOOD MORNING TOSHIRO!" Toshiro spat out his juice as a familiar voice rang through the front door. Momo laughed and got up to answer the door and soon enough Rangiku came in bouncing towards Toshiro then hugging him in her breasts.

"Good morning Toshiro, did you have a good night's sleep while I was away?" smiled Rangiku.

'I had a good morning up until you showed up!' retorted Toshiro.

"Shiro! That's not nice!" scolded Momo who got a shrug in return.

"Oi Toshiro! You up yet?" a voice rang throughout the house and Toshiro immediately got out of Rangiku's death hold, grabbed his stuff, wave bye to Momo and ran towards Ichigo.

"Morning Toshiro and how was your morning?" Ichigo asked with one of his rare smiles.

Toshiro's heart melted as he saw this but soon was snapped out of his thoughts when Ichigo grabbed hold of his shoulders and jerked his body towards him.

"Are you alright? You seem out of it. You almost ran into a streetlight," Ichigo handed Toshiro his cell phone.

'I'm alright. Just a little headache from Rangiku's morning calls.'

The orange haired teen let out a chuckle before leaning over to kiss Toshiro's temple, "At least you're not hurt."

* * *

Momo was indeed happy that her school let out early, but what did she do for the remainder of her time? She went to the Karakura Center with Rangiku of course! However, she didn't go there to shop, no, she was going to get a part-time job at a restaurant where Rangiku does her part-time work in order to help Toshiro pay for the electric violin!

"I always wondered why you have so much money in your wallet, apparently you have a job which you failed to tell me," Momo eyed Rangiku mockingly.

The big breast lady raised her hands in defense, " I would have told you sooner if you had told me you needed the money to help Toshiro get that electric violin for Ichigo."

Rangiku led Momo to a cozy restaurant called Tamashi, "Welcome to Tamashi, the best restaurant/bakery in Karakura Center!" Rangiku said proudly. She opened the doors for Momo and immediately, Momo felt the atmosphere so lively and homey. There were customers in front of the bakery's cash register and people sitting in tables and booths in the restaurant area.

A women with purple hair and dark skin approached the two with a smile, "Hey Rangiku, who's you friend?"

Rangiku smiled back, "Hey Yoruichi, this is Momo Hinamori. Momo this is Yoruichi Shihouin one of the workers in this fine place."

Yoruichi extended her hand, "It's really nice to meet you, Momo. I have to head back to work, Kisuke will probably throw a fit later on. Bye!"

She left and Rangiku took Momo to the back where only employees are allowed to enter to, and headed straight to the manager's office.

"Kisuke! It's Rangiku! Open up, I have a new employee for ya!" Rangiku didn't even bother to wait for a reply and just walked inside with Momo following behind her. A man with blond messy hair with a white and green hat on top was sitting behind a desk looking rather pouty.

"Rangiku… You didn't even let me answer the door…" Kisuke whined.

The busty lady did a mock courtesy and pointed to Momo, "Kisuke, this is Momo Hinamori. Momo, this is the manager of Tamashi, Kisuke Urahara. Kisuke, Momo wants to apply for that open spot."

Kisuke's face turned serious all of a sudden and he reminded Momo of Isshin Kurosaki.

"Well Ms. Hinamori, are you hard working?"

"Yes."

"Can you cook?"

"Many dishes, but I prefer pastries and bread."

Kisuke smiled, "You're hired."

Momo looked at the man in shock, "Wait don't I need to show you some sort of paperwork from my school or something?"

Kisuke waved his hand in a dismissive way, "I really hate paperwork, and to me as long as you know what you're doing then I have no problem with you working here. I pay my workers a fair amount of money every 3 days because we make so much money from our business and you can keep the tips the customers give you, alright?"

Momo's face beamed in happiness, "Thank you so much Mr. Urahara! I promise I won't let you down!"

Kisuke smiled, "Please call me Kisuke everyone does. I'm looking forward to working with you Ms. Hinamori."

Momo bowed to him, "Please just call me Momo."

"Alright Momo, see you tomorrow with Rangiku after school."

* * *

Toshiro and Ichigo were sitting next to the piano, listening to Ms. Spencer's announcement about the recital,

"As you all know, the recital competition is coming up next week and you guys were able to memorize and perfect your pieces. On the day of the recital competition, wear something you would wear to your first date in a fancy restaurant. NO SKINNY JEANS! NO SHORT SHORTS! NO SEDUCTIVE CLOTHING!"

Everyone sweatdropped at their mentors rambles, but agreed to the terms.

"Plus, Interlude is coming up which means you all need to dress nicely for your fellow peers, okay?"

Toshiro looked to Miku, 'What's Interlude?'

"Interlude is where all the clubs come together to showcase what they have been going for the past months. Think of it as a practice recital, Toshiro," informed the raven haired girl.

"With that said, you guys can just hang out for the remainder of the time," Ms. Spencer said before moving to her desk, sat on her chair and fell asleep.

Toshiro went over to the piano and sat himself down on the bench and reached over into his bag to pull out his piano sheet binder. He turned the pages until he stopped on the page that read, "Resistance" and stared at it for a while.

"Hey Toshiro, are you going to play something?" asked Ichigo from behind. Quickly turning to another page, Toshiro nodded. He stopped at the page called "Here to Stay" by Shiro Sagisu. Personally Toshiro love playing this piece, it always brought good memories into his head whenever he played, however for some strange reason, he felt as if the song itself was incomplete.

Ignoring the feeling, Toshiro opened the piano and ran his fingers gently on the keys as if greeting a hello. It was his habit to do this because every time he does, the piano will play beautifully for him. Smiling, Toshiro gently pressed on the keys and the pedal and created a melody suited for the warm-hearted. The piano prodigy rocked his upper body along with the music as he went in sync with the music itself. Toshiro closed his eyes and his felt his heart warm up a little, playing the piano always made him feel happy; this way he can express his true emotions rather than through words. Not that he didn't like using words; he just preferred music communication better.

Ichigo took hold of his violin and went over to Toshiro, waiting patiently for the right timing. He knew this piece very well and knew that it was best played with the piano and violin. When Toshiro's piano notes reached to a certain part of the song, Ichigo got into position and caressed his bow onto his violin in tune with the piano. Toshiro looked towards Ichigo with a shocked expression,

_This is it… my missing piece… to my serenade._

Toshiro watched Ichigo with such love and compassion that he memorized his lover's facial expression as he played his instrument. Ichigo's eyes were closed and a soft smile was on his face.

The other club members listened intently to the duo as they sat on the floor near the piano, without a doubt they always enjoy listening to them two play.

Ichigo and Toshiro were in perfect harmony, Toshiro knew when to slow or quiet down whenever it was Ichigo's turn for a solo play and vice versa. They ended the song, much to everyone's complaint, and ended the day by going to home.

* * *

Toshiro dumped his school bag onto the floor of his bedroom and collapsed on his bed all the while staring at the ceiling,

_At long last… my serenade is complete…_

* * *

**Yukiko:** Yay! I'm done! This was actually a very emotional chapter if I say so myself.

**Toshiro:** 'What made you write this anyways?'

**Yukiko:** Well my friend from school gave me a piece of paper that had a list of Bleach songs on it. The one that inspired me the most was **Here to Stay** by Shiro Sagisu. The entire time during the scene between you and Ichigo, I was listening to the piece. I nearly broke into tears.

**Ichigo:** If you want **Yukiko** to update faster, please review! Thanks!

* * *

_~Yukiko Shiroryuu~_


	11. Interlude Day!

**Yukiko: **Hey guys! Sorry for the last update! I had Finals the entire week and I just got through them today! Hooray!

* * *

**Review Response:**

**Toshirokun13: **_Toshiro: 'Yeah Yukiko, when am I going to get the electric violin?' Yukiko: I have no clue! I just go along whatever happens in my head._

**TsukihanaYUE: **_Toshiro: 'I'm not cute.' Yukiko: Yes you are. Ichigo: I agree with Yukiko for once. Yukiko: HEY!_

**Winter Narcissus: **_Yukiko: Haha, I just had to put that line there. I thought it fits Ms. Spencer perfectly. I'm a bit of half and half with Momo's character though… so… eh. *shrugs*_

**Hotaru Shizuma:**_ Ichigo: She ain't a prodigy. Toshiro is. Toshiro: *blushes* Yukiko: Oh get a room you too!_

**Kumonnetskazette: **_Yukiko: Chigo is a cute name! Ne Chigo? Ichigo: Hell no! Yukiko: Like I said before you're reviews are what keeps me writing! I love all the reviews I get from my readers._

**Yumi-2121331: **_Yukiko: You and me both! Ichigo: No, the only person that gets to hug me is Toshiro._

**Tuliharja: **_Yukiko: It is nice. Well, I can't really see Kisuke like that too, but it was for my little cousin who loves Kisuke and wanted him in the story. I was originally not going to put him in it, but it was for my little cousin so I couldn't say no. I'm too nice._

**Animegurl103: **_Ichigo: Can you crush her so she can die? I'm not use to all this lovey-dovey kissy kissy stuff she's put me through. Toshiro: 'So that means you don't want me with you anymore?' Ichigo: Toshi… I didn't mean it like that! Yukiko: You're on your own from here Ichigo…_

**Kotaro118: **_Yukiko: Hahaha, there I updated! Stop bothering me during class! XD_

**Soaha: **_Yukiko: I love that song too! I'm glad I made you happy!_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: Must we go over this again?**

**

* * *

**

Ichigo sighed as he stared up at his ceiling with his hands behind his head acting as a pillow. _Just a few more days before the recital… but tomorrow is Interlude, I have to go buy a nice suit for the recital. I'll just wear slacks and a vest for tomorrow._

Sighing, Ichigo rolled over to his side and pulled the covers over his body and fell into a peaceful slumber all the while thinking of his beloved Toshiro.

The next morning, Ichigo woke up early to get a heads start in taking a shower before his sisters and getting dressed. Ichigo stepped into the bathroom stall of the shower and turned the knob to let the hot water run down his perfect built body. He washed his body and hair before getting out with a towel around his waist and steam coming off his skin. Ichigo walked into his room to see the clothes he was to wear already on his bed, neatly folded. Ichigo smiled and quietly thanked Yuzu, without her, Ichigo would probably not be the same exact person he was now. After 20 minutes of dressing, Ichigo looked at himself in the mirror and gave himself a nod. He was wearing black dress pants that was a little snug against his legs, a crimson long button up sleeve with a black vest which made him look like a waiter. Ichigo debated if he should add a tie with his outfit, but thought he didn't need one and just unbutton two of the top buttons of his long sleeve. The Berry grabbed his violin case and descended down the stairs to be greeted with an excited Yuzu and a smiling Karin.

"You look great Ichigo!" Yuzu exclaimed as she hugged her older brother. Ichigo laughed and hugged his sister back, "Thanks to you Yuzu."

Karin looked at the clock and handed Ichigo his breakfast, "You're running late again Ichigo. Toshiro is probably waiting for you, so I took the liberty to pack your breakfast. Just don't ruin your clothes while you're eating got it?"

Ichigo looked at his watch and cursed, "Thanks Karin! See you guys later!" He grabbed the sack food from Karin, got his violin case, put on his shoes, and ran out the door. Ichigo ran up to his boyfriend's household and saw Toshiro outside leaning against the porch wall looking rather lost in thought. However that wasn't the reason why Ichigo was staring at his boyfriend; he was staring at the clothes he was wearing. Toshiro was wearing similar dress pants like Ichigo's but only white, a light blue button up long sleeve and a white vest. Shaking his head, Ichigo walked up to Toshiro and kissed him in the cheeks causing the other male to just slightly at the gesture,

"Good Morning Love," smiled Ichigo.

Toshiro stared at Ichigo with wide eyes before smiling back at him as if saying, 'Good Morning Ichigo.' Toshiro went to move to get his backpack but was stopped by Ichigo, "Today's Interlude which means no classes today. We're just going to hang around Ms. Spencer's class for the entire day."

The white haired teen nodded and Momo came out of the house wearing some sort of employee's uniform, "Good Morning Ichigo. I'll be dropping you guys off to your school. I don't want your clothes getting dirty on the way over there and my work is just on the way."

Ichigo gave Momo a raised eyebrow, "You're working? Where?"

"At Tamashi in Karakura Center. I'm working today because I have no school."

Ichigo nodded, "I like that place. Their bread is the best. Thanks for the ride Momo."

Momo nodded and pulled out her keys, "No Problem. It sucks that Rangiku and I can't come watch you guys perform, no visitors allowed."

'You can watch us on the recital since it's open for the public,' Toshiro signed.

Momo opened her car and they sat inside, "That's true… well I guess I'll just have to wait for it then."

* * *

Toshiro and Ichigo waved goodbye to Momo as she drove away to work and they made their way to the music club where everyone was there fully dressed, ready to perform in the afternoon.

Miku was dressed in a black ruffle skirt and a gray shoulder cut long sleeve and black stilettos. Shiori was dressed in a simple pale pink short dress and black leggings and black flats. Damon was wearing something similar to what Ichigo was wearing but instead of crimson button up, it was white. Ms. Spencer was wearing a green top and black dress pants and heels. Everyone in the club looked very professional and was ready for the little performance.

The couple's group went up to them with smiles, "You two ready?"

Ichigo smirked, "Do we need to answer that?"

Ms. Spencer came bounding over, "I'm loving the confidence in here! Keep it up!"

Toshiro went over to the piano and just played some random song that popped into his head. Ichigo walked over and sat next to him and placed his head on his lover's shoulder, listening intently with closed eyes.

Toshiro continued to play and warm up his fingers as Ichigo took a short nap until Miku, Shiori and Damon interrupted them.

"You guys wanna walk around the school campus and watch the Freshmen and Seniors work?" asked Shiori.

Toshiro stopped playing and looked at his friends, Ichigo woke up as soon as he didn't hear the sounds of the piano no more.

"Sure why not…" shrugged Ichigo and they all walked out of the room. The group watched their peers scatter around the campus trying to get ready for the event taking place that afternoon. They passed by the Culinary club and saw Orihime cooking up something in the stove.

"Hey guys! What are you all doing here?" asked Orihime.

'We just felt bored in our club so we decided to walk around. What are you making?' signed Toshiro as Miku translated it to everyone else.

Orihime smiled, "That's cool. I'm working on my latest recipe: Shrimp scalloped bean paste curry! Do you guys want to try it?"

Ichigo and Toshiro immediately decline after their first run with her cooking, Miku and Shiori said they already ate, but Damon had to be the dumb one and accepted her offer.

Ichigo and Toshiro wished him good luck. Orihime gave him a bowl of rice and her creation and Damon took a bite out of it. Everyone, besides Orihime, thought any second now Damon would bolt out of the room and into the bathroom to vomit, yet he swallowed the food and continued to eat it.

"This is really good Orihime! You should make more of this so I can eat it!" Damon said as he stuffed his face with food. Ichigo and Toshiro were amazed that Orihime's cooking had no effect on Damon. After Damon had had his fill, they all left the Culinary room and headed down a few doors down to the Art Club, which according to Ichigo is where Rukia is. Ichigo had an angry tick mark on his forehead as he saw Rukia painting a picture similar to the Angels painting but there was one problem… the angel had Chappy's head.

"RUKIA WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" yelled Ichigo. The raven haired girl turned around and threw her paintbrush at Ichigo, who nearly dodged it in hopes to not get paint all over his clothes.

"Shut Up! Can't you see I'm working here?"

Miku and Shiori went up to the painting and squealed like love crazy teens over the Chappy painting, "SO CUTE!"

Rukia grinned in triumph and looked at the time, "Isn't your performance in like a couple minutes?"

The Music Club members froze on the spot before bolting out of the room back to the Music Room just in time to see everyone piling out with their instruments in hand. Ms. Spencer gave them an eye roll and let them get their stuff before joining the others.

* * *

The Music Club members were back stage of the school auditorium setting up chairs and sheet stands. Ichigo, Damon and Toshiro worked together to put the piano side stage in preparation for their musical performance after the first group.

_This is it… my first live performance in front of my entire school… I hope I don't trip over my fingers…_ thought Toshiro nervously as he bit the bottom of his lips. Ichigo somehow sensed his boyfriend's discomfort and walked over to him, took him by the hand and took him to a secluded room in the far back of the stage.

"You're going to be fine Toshiro, trust me. Just play like you'd normally would in the club. Think of me when you play the song, alright?" Ichigo leaned in and brushed his lips against Toshiro's, who gladly returned the kiss. Ichigo cupped his large warm hands on Toshiro face, while the other wrapped his arms around Ichigo's neck bringing him so much closer. They pulled apart for air and stared at each other's eyes with love and compassion.

Ichigo raised his hand and brought his middle and ring finger down, 'I Love You.'

Toshiro smiled sincerely and copied the gesture, 'I Love You, too.'

Ichigo smiled back and peck Toshiro's lips before walking back to where the others were getting ready to get on stage. Damon saw them walk out of the room and smirked,

"Didn't do naughty things in the back now, did we?" Toshiro blushed and Ichigo lightly socked the Varsity Tennis player in the arm.

"Shut up Damon." Ichigo said with a chuckle.

There was suddenly an applause as the first group went up first and played their piece. Toshiro peeked through the curtains as gasped at the size of the audience. Slowly backing away, Toshiro shook his head,

_I can't do it… I can't._

Ichigo got out his violin and walked over to Toshiro and have him a one arm embrace from behind, "You'll be fine Toshiro. Just think of me when we play."

There was a second wave of applause and the first group bowed to their viewers and stepped out of the spotlight. One member went up to Ichigo and Toshiro's group and wished them good luck.

At long last, they walked onto the stage with the spotlights on them. Toshiro moved to stand next to the piano, Ichigo to his right with a microphone in front of him for the violin, Shiori sat on the stool for her drum set, Damon sitting on a high stool with his guitar on his lap and Miku sitting on a chair balancing her large cello against her shoulders. Ichigo took hold of the microphone and addressed to the audience,

"Good afternoon fellow classmates and teachers. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki and these are my group members: Toshiro Hitsugaya, Miku Soraryuu, Shiori Sakamoto, and Damon Sykes. We are the second group performing today from the school's Music Club. The song you will all be listening to is by an American singer Katy Perry called Firework. I hope you all enjoy."

Ichigo placed the microphone back onto the stand and nodded to everyone on stage. Toshiro took his seat on the piano bench and did his usual routine before playing a piece. With a deep breath, Toshiro began to play. His fingers pounded on the keys as he moved them up and down the scale over and over again. Ichigo and Miku readied themselves as well and strummed their bows along with Toshiro's melody, then Shiori and Damon followed. The audience were surprised at the marvelous group playing in such unison, that they were engrossed with the song completely. Rukia, Renji, Orihime, Tatsuki, Chad, and Uryuu were in the audience as well and they all stood up and clapped in unison with the beat. After that the entire school was doing the same thing. Toshiro lost focus because of the clapping and his melody died down, catching his other members' attention. They knew the song wasn't finished and wondered why Toshiro was stopping. Ichigo quickly played louder that Miku's cello and grabbed the attention of his boyfriend. Ichigo's loud melody was sending Toshiro some sort of message hidden so well in the music that only Toshiro can decipher it,

_**Don't stop… think only of me.**_

Toshiro looked at his fingers and immediately blocked out all over sounds except for his piano and Ichigo's violin. With a new found inspiration, Toshiro quickly jumped back into play and was able to go through the entire song till the very end.

When they ended their song, a roar of clapping and whistling was heard from the audience. Quickly getting off stage for the Streetdance Club to perform, Ichigo scopped Toshiro in his arms and showered him with kisses.

"You were amazing Toshiro! I'm so proud of you!"

Toshiro let out a silent giggle and nuzzled his face in the crook of Ichigo's neck, 'I love you so much Ichigo. Thank you.'

**

* * *

**

Yukiko: Whoo, that took forever!

**Toshiro:** 'For once you didn't do anything bad.'

**Ichigo:** What about the scene in the backroom?

**Toshiro:** 'Are you implying that you didn't want that scene?'

**Ichigo:** No no! I mean… well… Yukiko?

**Yukiko:** Nope, you're on your own here Ichigo. **PLEASE REVIEW GUYS! I HAVE NO MORE FINALS SO I SHOULD BE UPDATING AGAIN TOMORROW IF I'M UP TO IT!**

* * *

_~Yukiko Shiroryuu~_


	12. This is Our Recital Day

**Yukiko:** Hehe, sorry everyone. I know I promised an update right after Chapter 11, but as you can see… I failed. I have perfect explanation for this…

**Ichigo:** She got lazy, lazy-ass.

**Yukiko: **SHUT UP! ***whacks with slipper***

**Toshiro:** 'What is wrong with both of you… just get started with the chapter Yukiko.'

**Yukiko:** Ichigo! Stop it! I'mma make you wear a strawberry t-shirt in the story!

**Ichigo:** You wouldn't!

**Toshiro: *sighs***

* * *

**Disclaimer: Why do I even bother putting this up! *sighs***

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**Hotaru Shizuma: **_Yukiko: I want to make a chapter with them as the main ones… but I'll have to put it up separately though. Thanks for the support and who are Sid and Nancy?_

**Animegurl103:**_ Yukiko: I can always tell when you love this story, you attack me during school. Hahaha._

**Zx14ninja: **_Yukiko: Sweet like Ichigo? Ichigo: That's not even funny._

**Tuliharja: **_Toshiro: 'I don't chicken out… Yukiko: He had a freak out! Hahaha. Toshiro: 'I'm going to hurt you.'_

**Yumi-2121331:**_ Yukiko: I have stage fright too! Like on my first piano recital, I fainted on stage. It was embarrassing! But I still won 2__nd__ place. Toshiro: 'You're pathetic.' Ichigo: Hahaha! I would kill to see that moment!_

**BleedingOpal: **_Yukiko: Thanks! That scene got to me too! Ichigo: You made me all lovey-dovey like! Yukiko: We still love you Ichigo, besides you wouldn't even be with Toshiro if you weren't, right?_

**Lady Queria: **_Yukiko: *eyes widen* REALLY? *looks at the script* I DIDN'T EVEN NOTICED! Hahaha, fail Yukiko. I just realized that now. You have a good eye, either that or I'm just plain blind!_

**Toshirokun13: **_Yukiko: I'm glad that I made your night all well. I too enjoyed the IchiHitsu fluffiness! _

**Ebbie54: **_Yukiko: Well, I'm glad for the both of us because we both made it through testing. I'm also happy that you found a new love for Jason Yang. One day I pray, I will get to meet him and play at least one song together. _

**Soaha: **_Yukiko: Speaking of pausing, I looked back at all my piano recitals and I noticed that every piece I played had a pause that was not suppose to be there all because I kept blacking out. Hahahaha._

**Modsoul-For-Hire-A.K.: **_Yukiko: WHAT A COOL NAME! I NEVER SEEN THAT BEFORE! SOO COOL! Ichigo: What kind of name is that? Yukiko: Ichigo! *smacks him with slipper* Please forgive him, I'm still training him to behave and be RESPECTFUL to the readers and reviewers. I am glad you find enjoyment in this story, and hope to not disappoint you._

**Kira1525:** _Toshiro: 'Thanks for the review, Yukiko really does appreciate it.' *smiles*_

_

* * *

_

There was one thing that lingered in Toshiro Hitsugaya's mind; is that he couldn't sleep! His mind keeps wandering off towards both the competition and Ichigo's electric violin. The competition is coming in 2 days and every member of the Music club is really excited about it, especially Ms. Spencer. He too, was excited for the competition because he knew Ichigo was there to support him. Yet, the thought of Ichigo brings him back to the violin. He had just about enough to buy the instrument, but still was short. Speaking of money, Toshiro keeps finding his cousin running off to her bedroom, next to his, and slamming it at his face. Momo never does that and to make matters worse is that Rangiku was always there. Whenever Toshiro knocks and asks to know what is up with them; they would just smile and say it's nothing before closing the door again.

Toshiro sighed and turned to look at his clock, it read 5:52 a.m, thus making the competition tomorrow.

_Is it morning already?_

Getting up from bed, Toshiro grabbed his bath towel and made his way to the bathroom to see Momo walking out fully dressed and a towel wrapped around her hair.

"Good morning Little Shiro."

'Good morning Momo.' He went inside the bathroom and took a quick shower. After he had finished his usual morning routine in the bathroom, he made his way back to his bedroom. Toshiro walked up to his desk and gently picked up a sheet of paper with the Resistance title on the top. He scanned the entire paper and let out a sigh,

_I need to get that violin… today! _He went to his small bank on top of the book shelf and dumped all the money he had onto his bed. Quickly counting the amount, Toshiro's eyes widen in shock.

* * *

Ichigo walked casually towards his boyfriend's household with one thing on his mind: he was going to buy flowers for both his lover and his mother. He has not visit his mother's grave in so long with all that was happening in the Music Club, so he thought it was a good idea to visit her before the recital and ask for her support. The Berry walked through the gates and smiled as he saw Toshiro walk out of the house,

"Good Morning, Yuki Hime."

Toshiro stopped in his tracks and stared at Ichigo with a face that read, _what did you just call me?_

"I wanted to give you a nickname that only I can call you. I originally planned for Shiro, but Momo and your Grandmother already call you that, so hence the not so originality. You don't mind do you, if you di then I'll just call you Toshiro…"

Toshiro smiled and took Ichigo's phone, 'It's fine. I kind of like the nickname… just don't do it in public.'

Ichigo grinned and bent over to Toshiro's level and whispered in his ear, "Of course, Yuki Hime."

Toshiro blushed and shoved Ichigo's face away before walking quickly to school with Ichigo laughing behind him.

Classes went by pretty fast and of course, the two went straight to Ms. Spencer's class right after school.

"I am so excited you guys! The competition is tomorrow! I know you all will go magnificent!" Ms. Spencer was practically bouncing off the walls and the other students couldn't agree more. They will show that Karakura High's Music Club is by far the best in the town.

The Music Club's group 2 huddled together close to the piano and discussed such other topics,

"So, what are you guys going to wear tomorrow?" asked Ichigo.

Damon looked at Ichigo, "Should we all wear the same colors? Like the guys would wear suits and the girls wear black?"

Miku whacked Damon upside the head, "Idiot, we'd look like we just came back from a funeral or something!"

Shiori looked at Toshiro, "What do you think?"

Toshiro thought about it for a moment, 'How about you, Damon and I wear the colors blue or light light blue while Ichigo and Miku wears red. That way the ones wearing blue will be indicated as the tempo-base instruments while red signifies the melody.'

Miku asked, "Does it have to be formal?"

Shiori looked at her best friend, "Of course it has to be formal! It's going to be in front of the entire Karakura Community!"

Toshiro looked down at his hands, _In front of the whole community…_

"Hey," Toshiro looked up to see Ichigo looking at him, "You're going to be okay."

The piano prodigy just simply nodded before leaning against Ichigo's strong shoulders.

Damon sighed, "Look at the time; we'd better go get ready for tomorrow then. See ya in the morning." One by one the members of the Music Club left and Toshiro and Ichigo walked hand in hand in slience down the streets to their homes. Ichigo dropped off Toshiro and quickly made his way back home, dressing in casual clothing, taking his wallet and began to run out the door.

"Ichigo! Where are you going?" called out Yuzu in the kitchen.

"I'm heading to the Karakura Center. Need to buy something for tomorrow."

Yuzu and Karin came running towards him, "Mind if we come with you?"

Ichigo thought about it for a moment, "Sure why not."

* * *

Momo and Rangiku worked swiftly through the Tamashi restaurant filling orders for the customers that kept filing through the doors.

"Busy day ne, Momo?"

Momo handed a man his loaf of bread and stashed the money in the cash register, "Yeah, we need to hurry if we're going to go to the shop later."

The restaurant doors opened again, "Welcome to Tamashi!"

Momo looked at who the customers and smiled, "Good afternoon Ichigo, Yuzu, and Karin. What can I get you guys?"

Yuzu smiled, "Hello Momo! I didn't know you worked here!"

Rangiku came out from the back with a tray of freshly baked bread, "Ichigo! Yuzu! Karin! Hey there!"

Ichigo waved, "Hey Rangiku." He led his sisters to a nearby table and Rangiku went over to take orders, "So, not hanging out with Toshiro today?"

Ichigo looked through the menu, "We just got back from school, I'm taking these two out for lunch. Besides I need to buy something for tomorrow."

Rangiku leaned closer to Ichigo, nearly knocking down the glass that was in front of her with her breasts, "Oh? What is this you need to buy?"

Yoruichi came out of nowhere and called to Rangiku, "Oi! Leave Strawberry alone Rangiku and get back to work!"

An angry mark appeared on Ichigo's face, "Stop calling me that Yoruichi!"

The dark skinned woman laughed, "Whatever you say Strawberry!"

Yoruichi has known the Kurosaki family ever since because she and Isshin are close friends as well as Urahara. Yoruichi loved making fun of Ichigo because of his hair and spunky attitude he use to give her when he was little.

"Hey Yuzu. Hey Karin!"

The twins looked up, "Hi Auntie Yoruichi!"

Rangiku mumbled and took the Kurosaki siblings their order before heading to the back where the chef was. Momo smiled and looked at the clock; she was done working for the day. Quickly making her way to the employee's lounge, she took off her apron and hanged it in her locker, at the same time grabbing her bag. Rangiku was already waiting for her in the front; it never ceases to amaze Momo at how fast her friend can change clothes.

"Bye Ichigo! Bye Yuzu bye Karin!" She received a reply back before running through the crowds with Rangiku by her side. They headed straight for the nearby Music Shop and nearly threw off the door's hinges, surprising the owner.

"W-Welcome to the Music Store, my name is Jushiro Ukitake owner of this store. How can I be of service?"

Momo looked around the shop while Rangiku looked through the vast collection of CDs, "I'm looking for an electric violin do you have, by any chance, in stock?"

Toshiro ran through the crowds of Karakura Center to Jushiro's Music Shop. He couldn't believe that he miscounted the amount of money and actually had enough to buy the electric violin for Ichigo. Toshiro threw open the door huffing and panting.

Jushiro looked at Toshiro with a raised eyebrow, "That's the second time today, what are teens doing that makes them is such a rush?" The elder white hair male handed Toshiro a pen and a piece of paper,

'I'm here for the electric violin. I have enough to pay for it now.'

The look in Jushiro's eyes gave Toshiro's stomach a lurch, "I'm… I'm sorry Toshiro. I sold the electric violin to another customer."

Toshiro's eyes widen in disbelief.

* * *

Ichigo and his sisters went home after Ichigo went to a flower shop and bought two set of flowers: one were white lilies and the other was a bouquet of Baby Romanticas. Ichigo quickly placed them in vases with water and set them near a window. Ichigo smiled and went straight to bed because he was going to get up extra early in the morning.

The next morning, Toshiro opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling, he remembered that he came running home crying because the one thing that he believed would connect him and Ichigo through music was sold to another person. Toshiro sat up and felt tears rolling down his cheeks,

_I should have been faster! I should have!_

Toshiro thought he needed some fresh air before the morning broke so he dressed in warm sweat pants and a think sweater before heading out the house. Toshiro took in the nice crisp cold air before noticing something moving in his peripheral vision. He spotted an orange object moving away the Kurosaki household. Curious, Toshiro followed it and saw that it was Ichigo holding a bouquet of red roses.

_Where is he going so early in the morning?_

Swiftly and quietly, Toshiro followed Ichigo up a hill towards a cemetery. Toshiro's curiosity began to skyrocket. Hiding behind a tree, Toshiro saw Ichigo stop in front of a tombstone grave and knelt down, he then heard Ichigo talk.

"Hey Mom, it's been a while."

Toshiro's breath hitched and was caught in his throat, _This is his mother's grave…_

"I know I haven't visited you in months, but I have a good reason for it. I recently joined my school Music Club and now we're going to perform in front of the entire town, how about that? Mom, I also met this guy… who can play the piano so beautifully, he plays it like it's just him and the piano. It's really amazing! I wish you were here to hear it."

Toshiro felt his heart swell up as he listened to Ichigo's words, "I'm also in love with him, Mom. He and I are a couple and I wanted to tell you personally. I truly do love him with all my heart."

Ichigo let a chuckle, "I love him so much to the point I will risk my life for his."

Toshiro bit the bottom of his lips in restraint to not run to Ichigo that very second, "Mom, he's mute and it makes me sad that I will never hear his voice say my name."

At that point Toshiro had tears in his eyes. There was truth in Ichigo's words; he wanted to say Ichigo's name for so long but can never happen.

Ichigo stood up straight and smiled at the grave, "Well Mom, I have to go. The competition starts in a couple hours and I have to get back and get ready. Wish me luck."

Ichigo turned and walked past a certain tree to head home, but the white haired teen was already long gone.

* * *

The competition was held in the Town Hall's outside courtyard; a transportable stage was placed in the front of the area with a white grand piano resting on top of it. Rows and rows of foldable chairs were lined up in two divided sections and a judge table was in between the stage and the audience. People from all over town came to watch and listen to the music that both schools' will be presenting. Banners and balloons were hung all around making it more of a festival than a recital competition. In the back both schools' Music Club were preparing for the moment they have worked so hard to get.

Ichigo and Toshiro's group huddled in the corner and quietly chatted amongst themselves. Ichigo and Toshiro wore the same suits they wore to the Interude, Miku wore a red tube flow dress with black stilettos, Shiori wore a similar dress to Miku's only it was light blue, and Damon wore what Toshiro was wearing but without the white vest.

Suddenly a group from the other school approached them and their noses held high,

"Hello, my name is Yumichika Ayasegawa, this is Ikkaku Madarame, Shuhei Hisagi, Izuru Kira, and Ashido Kano. I hear you guys are pretty good, but not good enough to beat us."

Ichigo and Damon's eyes narrowed, "We'll see about that."

The bald headed guy, Ikkaku, approached Toshiro, "What's up with this guy? Why are the only two of you defending your group? I bet he doesn't have the balls to stand up for himself." His other friends laughed but suddenly stopped with they were face to face with Miku and Shiori's eyes.

"W-Well, good luck, it's not like luck is what you need. You guys will need a miracle." With that they left the group alone.

Ichigo sighed and went to Toshiro, "Hey don't let what they said get to you. They're a bunch of pansy players is all. We'll show them wrong, right?"

Toshiro just let out a huff and nodded, 'I suppose so, come on everyone let's get into place.'

People filed in and took their seats and the judges seated as well. Introductions were made and a little background history was said before the main event was to begin. Through the morning, group after group went on stage and performed their pieces, sadly Ichigo and Toshiro's groups had to be the last to perform.

Miku pumped her fists, "Come on guys! We got this! Their number is nothing compared to ours!" Miku tried to motivate her teammates into focus because on stage was Yumichika's group and their piece blew them away, thus lowering their confidence.

Toshiro stared at Yumichika as he ran his fingers across the piano, _He is so much better than me…_

Shiori saw Toshiro looking at the pianist and took him by the shoulder, "I know you will play better than him! He can't even compare to you! You are different that most pianists, you are unique. Don't let him get to you."

Ichigo took hold of his violin, "She's right, we are a team. We are all unique in our own ways, but we came together as one through the arts of music. We CAN do this guys."

Damon wiped an imaginary tear from his eye, "Awe man! I love you guys! Musical group hug!"

They just looked at him like he grew a second head, "Fine, be that way!"

Toshiro laughed and hugged Damon around the waist, thus everyone else got into the group hug. Miku giggled, "Nice confidence speech Strawberry."

Ichigo smirked, "I'll let that slide today."

The announcer of the event began to speak and the moment has arrived, it was time to show what they have worked on for months.

"Good morning everyone, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki and these are my group members: Toshiro Hitsugaya, Miku Soraryuu, Shiori Sakamoto, and Damon Sykes. We are the last group performing today from theKarakura High's Music Club. The song you will all be listening to is by an American singer Katy Perry called Firework. I hope you all enjoy."

Ichigo went to his spot on stage near Miku close to the piano. Toshiro took his seat on the piano bench and did his usual routine before playing a piece. With a deep breath, Toshiro began to play. His fingers pounded on the keys as he moved them up and down the scale over and over again. Ichigo and Miku readied themselves as well and strummed their bows along with Toshiro's melody, then Shiori and Damon followed. The music flowed throughout the audience with an upbeat tempo that made them clap along with the beat.

All of Ichigo and Toshiro's friends and family were all there in the audience clapping the loudest. Momo watched those she held dear up on stage with love and support.

Ichigo and Miku strummed their bows against their instrument with passion and concentration signaling the others that it was the chorus, Toshiro pounded the keys with ease as he moved his head and body along with the tempo, Damon ran his fingers across his electric guitar and Shiori bobbed her head up and down in sync with her drums.

All of the students that attends Karakura High stood up in the audience and began to sing in tune with the music that was being played on stage,

_**You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July  
Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y  
Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own.**_

Even the judges were bobbing their heads with the beat with smiles on their faces. Ichigo looked at Toshiro and they both had a moment: eyes locked onto one another and smiles on their faces.

They played through the whole song without pauses or mistakes and the audience made a roar of applauses. The group departed the stage and they literally jumped into each other's arms.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe we did it! We actually did it!" Shiori screamed silently. Miku hugged her best friend and Damon sat on a nearby chair with a grin on his face. Ichigo and Toshiro however, where showering each other with kisses.

After a few moments of silence outside the stage, the announcer had the vote. They all held each other's hand and began to pray.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, as for the winners of this year's Musical School Competition…"

Everyone held their breath as the announcer opened the envelope and read out loud,

"Everyone… we have a tie."

* * *

***All cast looks at the script then at Yukiko***

**Yukiko:** What?

**Ichigo:** WHAT? WHAT? IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?

**Yukiko:** Well yeah. Why what's wrong with this chapter?

**Miku: **YOU FREAKING MADE IT A TIE!

**Yukiko:** So?

**Toshiro:** 'WHAT ARE THE READER AND REVIEWERS GOING TO SAY?'

**Yukiko: **Dunno.

**Shiori:** I can't believe this!

**Yukiko:** Meh, well **review and if I'm nice today, I'll update. I'm already working on the next chapter and if these people are nice to me… I'll update it. Okay?**

* * *

_~Yukiko Shiroryuu~_


	13. Love is Our Resistance

**Yukiko: **Hey everyone again! I promised you guys a new chapter and her is! Whoo hoo. I am sad to say that **THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER!**

**Ichigo:** That's right, this is the final chapter... WAIT WHAT? YOU'RE ENDING IT RIGHT NOW?

**Toshiro: **'Well, it is true everyone, this is the last chapter before the epilogue.'

**Yukiko: **WHAT ARE YOU SAYING TOSHIRO! AN EPILOGUE!

**Toshiro:** 'I will never have you leave it like what you were planning at first.'

**Yukiko: **Man! Fine. As Toshiro *glares* said I will make a freaking epilogue!

* * *

**Reviewers Responses:**

**Modsoul-For-Hire-A.K.: **_Ichigo: Nice. Well, Yukiko sends her thanks. She would have done it personally, but as you can see; she is beating herself up at that wall over there. She upset that your name was accidently cut off on the last Reviewer Response._

**Kotaro118: **_Yukiko: *does the happy dance* I MADE YOU CRY DURING CLASS HOORAY FOR ME!_

**Toshirokun13: **_Toshiro: 'Damn Yukiko, she made look so sappy!' Yukiko: We still love you Toshiro. Right?_

**animegurl103: **_Toshiro: 'There she updated.' Yukiko: I hope you enjoy this chapter, because I know you're going to love it!_

**xTKx: **_Momo: I'm sorry TK-san, but there is a good reason for that. Toshiro: 'There better be.' Yukiko: what made you laugh at the end?_

**Hotaru Shizuma: **_Yukiko: Everyone loves the cemetery scene. It made me cry too. I just had to add Misaki-san into the story. And you're welcome!_

**Tuliharja: **_Yukiko: Yuki Hime is really a girly name *giggles* Toshiro: 'THAT'S NOT FUNNY! DON'T LAUGH! AND I SHOULDN'T BE MAKING THIS STUPID MISTAKE OF MONEY! YOU ALL WOULDN'T BE SEEING ME DO THAT!' Ichigo: Alright... Yuki Hime *laughs*_

**yumi-2121331: **_Miku: I know right! Shiori: We are awesomer! _

**kiwi-kiwi-kii: **_Yukiko: KYAA! WHAT A CUTE NAME! Ichigo: What kind of name is that? Yukiko: *whacks Ichigo with a slipper* DON'T BE MEAN! Please ignore him. Thanks for the review!_

**Lady Queria: **_Yukiko: People say that they love it when Ichigo and I fight. Ichigo: That's because you're stubborn to agree with. Yukiko: WHAT DID YOU SAY, STRAWBERRY? Ichigo: THAT'S IT! Yukiko: Bring it! Toshiro: 'Please ignore them. I agree with you Lady Queria-san, I would be much more happier if I had bought the violin. Well as Yukiko says, Que Sera Sera.'_

**PoisonElf: **_Yukiko: AW! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'M GLAD THAT YOU LOVE MY STORIES!_

_

* * *

_

Toshiro stared at the announcer for what seemed like eternity and his hand slipped from between his lover's fingers, _A... tie?_ Damon and Ichigo were the first to shake off the shock,

"A tie? Are you freaking kididng me?" they both screamed at the same time. Miku and Shiori held onto Toshiro's hands and shoulders,

"Unbelievable, how is this a tie?"

Even the audience were shocked to hear that there was no winner, the couple heard their friends and family yelling in frustration in the background, but Ms. Spencer screamed the loudest. When the audience quieted down, one of the judges went to the podium on the portable stage and cleared his throat,

"I am sorry to say that is a tie, however," all the performers ears perked up at his words, "In about 40 minutes, we ask the competing schools to select representatives to go into a final round and that school will be the winner for this year's competition. For right now, everyone please help yourselves to refreshments and snacks, while the representatives prepare. "

Karakura High's Music Group 2 quickly descended the steps of the stage and went to Ms. Spencer, who was fuming in the back of the area. Toshiro looked to his side and saw Momo and Rangiku looking at him with sadden eyes. The white haired teen immediately took Ichigo's hand for at least some comfort, he smiled when he felt Ichigo grabbed his hand in return and gave it a gentle squeeze almost saying, _We'll be okay._

Ms. Spencer was pacing back and forth, chewing on her fingernails in anxiety, "What are we going to do?" She kept repeating these words over and over again, not even noticing that her students were right in front of her.

Miku waved her hand over her teacher's face, "Ms. Spencer? Hello? Earth to Sarah? HEY!"

The dazed teacher looked at the small raven-haired girl and blinked, "Oh, Miku! Thank goodness that you woke me up! I had the weirdest vision that there was a tie in the competition."

Shiori looked at Ms. Spencer with sadden eyes, "Ms. Spencer, it's real."

Ms. Spencer let out some kind of a choked wail and clung to Ichigo, "What are we going to do? You guys only practiced one song! How are we ever going to win?"

Everyone was silent for a moment until Toshiro heard Momo and Rangiku call out to him. He released Ichigo's hand and went straight to the the girls,

'What is it Momo? Rangiku?'

Momo smiled, "Are you guys in some sort of trouble?"

Toshiro rolled his eyes, 'Obviously. Why?'

Rangiku turned around and pulled out a small rectangular box, Toshiro raised a fine eyebrow, 'I think a congratulation present is given after one wins the competition.'

Rangiku rolled her eyes and shoved the box in the white haired teens hands, "It's not for you. Well technically it is but... oh, just open it!"

Toshiro was hesitant to open the box, but complied with her command and was shocked to see the electric violin he was suppose to buy yesterday. Staring at it with wide eyes, Toshiro lifted his fingers to touch the instrument just to make sure it was actually there.

_It's really the violin..._

Tears began to fall down Toshiro's face and he quickly wiped them away only doing very little to stop them. Momo and Rangiku smiled and Momo placed her hand on her cousin's shoulder, "As you can tell we bought the violin, Mr. Ukitake was very persistent about this violin, but thanks to Rangiku, she came up with a story that my cousin who has a health disability is in love with this guy and wanted to get this violin for him. She never mentioned your name, but he sold it to us, yet he felt awful about it. So we ended telling that it was for you and asked to go along with it. Now go to Ichigo!"

Closing the box, Toshiro hugged his cousin and Rangiku in a tight embrace, 'Thank you, I'll never forget this. I love you both.'

Rangiku squeezed the boy harder after Momo translated for her, "AWW I LOVE YOU TOO TOSHIRO!"

As soon as he go out of Rangiku's breasts, Toshiro made a mocking glare but soon turned into a smile before heading off to his lover. He saw Ichigo talking to Ms. Spencer with a serious face and his brows knitted together. Clutching the box closer to his chest, Toshiro approached the orange head with a determined face. Ichigo noticed his little lover walking towards him and went to meet him half the way, but stopped when he saw a rectangular box in his arms.

"Toshiro? Whatcha got there?"

The said teen looked down towards the floor and then back at Ichigo, he noticed that everyone form the music club was watching them as well. Taking a silent sigh, Toshiro walked up to Ichigo and handed the box over to him. Ichigo took the box with a confused expression and looked back at his boyfriend. Toshiro eyed the box as if saying, 'Open it.'

Getting the signal, Ichigo slowly opened the box and he nearly dropped the box in shock. He saw the electric violin he has always wanted right in his hands; all the more given to him by his one true love. Toshiro looked away and blushed before he saw Ichigo walk up to him and dropped to his knees.

"I love you... so much Toshiro Hitsugaya. I love you with all my heart."

Toshiro's eyes teared up again and he hugged Ichigo as tightly as he could without crushing the violin. Ms. Spencer and the other members began to tear up as well and they nodded to each other.

"I have decided to whom will represent our school."

Ichigo and Toshiro broke apart and looked at the teacher, "I have decided the both of you."

The couple's eyes widen, Shiori placed her hands on her hips, "We think you two are the perfect match that will win this last showdown."

Damon nodded, "Yeah, and you guys are the only ones that can click together instantly after listening to each other play."

Miku smiled, "So which song are you going to play?"

Before either of the two representatives could answer, the announcer went back to the podium and called for the players to get on stage. Ichigo and Toshiro walked up on stage to see Ikkaku and Yumichika on stage as well, both groups giving each other silent glares.

"The students from Seireitei Academy will be performing first. Karakura High students, if you please wait off stage. Ichigo held on to both his brand new violin and Toshiro's hand as they exited offstage. Yumichika sat himself down on the piano bench while Ikkaku pulled out a small Ocarina flute, the old traditional Ocarina instrument. Toshiro's eyes widen as he listened to the pair play in sync with one another as if the instruments were in war with each other creating that fierce mood in the atmosphere. It was that type of music you would find in a movie trailer, epic and upbeat. Ichigo also felt a little discouraged, however he held his ground for the sake of his school and for Toshiro. As the other school finished their piece, a loud applause interrupted and the students left the stage with smirks on their faces. Yumichika and Ikkaku walked pass Toshiro and Ichigo who glared at them.

Ichigo sighed and leaned down to kiss Toshiro's cheek, "We got this Yuki Hime." His whisper sent shivers down Toshiro's spine causing Ichigo to chuckle.

Ichigo led Toshiro onto the stage and immediately they were greeted with shouts and cheers from their friends and family. Toshiro smiled silently as he walked to the piano. When he sat down he watched Ichigo fiddle with his violin with an expression that of a child in a candy store. Smiling, Toshiro ran his fingers through the piano as a simple warm- up and catching Ichigo's attention.

Toshiro began the piece with a slow, soft melody that flowed across the courtyard. He took a small pause and that's when Ichigo took the bow and placed it on the violin and caressed the strings in the same slow, soft pattern as the piano. The piano and the violin played as one; in unison. Ichigo and Toshiro changed the song in a semi-allegro tempo; Ichigo played the violin as if the violin was having some sort of argument against one another, while Toshiro followed the main base of the violin with as much passion. Toshiro pounded on the ivory keys as Ichigo smoothly ran the bow on the strings filling the air with a loving and convincing melody.

Momo immediately recognized the piece as soon as Toshiro ran his fingers across the piano and she breathed out one word, "Resistance."

Ichigo's eyes were closed with a sincere smile on his face as Toshiro smiled as his eyes dart between the keys to Ichigo. Deep in his heart, he felt warmth swelling around to his entire body. The piano prodigy slowed to a stop, but Ichigo kept playing his instrument, his fingers ran across the violin's strings and his arm moved quickly as he worked the bow to make a long, fast allegretto ending.

Everyone was silent, but Rangiku and Momo stood up and screamed as well as clap their hands red. Soon after, the entire audience followed their example. Smiling, Toshiro stood from his spot from the piano and walked over to Ichigo and took him by the hand.

Ichigo smiled and he walked faster and as soon as they reached backstage, the orange head pinned Toshiro against a nearby tree where no one can see and kissed him passionately. Toshiro sighed into the kiss and returned it with equal passion until they heard someone cough beside them causing the tow to break apart and come face to face with Yumichika and Ikkaku.

"They're going to announce the winner in a minute, I don't think you tow should be celebrating yet," said Ikkaku. He and Yumichika walked on stage to await the announcer to say the winner. Ichigo grumbled somewhere around the word, "Jerk" making Toshiro to silently laugh before going on stage again.

The representatives stood side by side to one another next to the announcer at the podium.

"And now the moment of truth. The representatives of Seireitei Academy please step forward."

As instructed, the two from Seireitei Academy stepped forward with grinning faces and sneering at Ichigo and Toshiro. The representatives of Karakura High held their heads down, fearing that they have lost this years event.

"The students of Seireitei Academy, I am sorry, but you have not been chosen as this year's competition. The winner belongs to Karakura High!"

Ichigo jumped up in enthusiasm and Toshiro silently let out a happy yell and hugged Ichigo, who at once hugged him back. Momo and Rangiku screamed and cheered as did Yuzu, Karin, Rukia, Renji, Orihime, Uryuu, and Chad. The members of the Music Club celebrated with joy, Ms. Spencer stared at Ichigo and Toshiro before fainting in the arms of Damon.

"This is soo wrong," complained Damon while Miku and Shiori laughed. Ichigo and Toshiro stayed in their embraced position while everyone congratulated Karakura High school Music Club. Toshiro felt something in his heart that was overpowering the excitement of when they won. He placed his head on Ichigo's shoulder and summoned up his love and courage to do a miracle in such a whisper:

"I... love you... Ichigo."

Ichigo Kurosaki's eyes widen in shock as he heard Toshiro speak for the first time.

* * *

**Yukiko: **THE END! I'M SERIOUS! THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER AND SILENT LOVE IS DONE! AND THROUGH THE ENTIRE CHAPTER I WAS LISTENING TO JASON YANG'S RESISTANCE-COVER! WHOO HOO I LOVE YOU JASON YANG!

**Ichigo:** YOU CAN'T LEAVE THE STORY LIKE THAT! ON A CLIFFHANGER!

**Yukiko: **Didn't you read the beginning? I told everyone that this is the final chapter and I will be writing an epilogue. I may even post up a short sequel to this story.

**Toshiro: **'Please be nice and pray she will update soon.'

**Yukiko:** And please don't throw anymore computers at my face when I'm not looking!

* * *

_Till Next Time!_

_~Yukiko Shiroryuu~_


	14. Epilogue: Ichigo's Decision

**Yukiko: **Hooray! Here's the epilogue that Toshiro and I have promised you all my pretties!

**Toshiro: '**You call them pretties? What the hell?'

**Yukiko: **Meh I'm in a good mood.

**Toshiro: **'Why are you in such a good mood?'

**Miku: **IT'S HER BIRTHDAY DAY DUH!

**Ichigo: **Really? You have a birthday?

**Yukiko: **Yes Ichigo. Even I have a birthday.

**Ichigo: **Well, Happy Birthday then.

**Shiori: ***Gasp* ICHIGO IS BEING NICE!

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**Modsoul-For-Hire-A.K.: **_Ichigo: That's right! Never doubt Toshiro and I! And just ignore her._

**Tuliharja: **_Toshiro: 'I have no idea what Yukiko is thinking.' Ichigo: Yeah I ain't complaining, as long as I got to hear your voice. Yukiko: Hehehe._

**animegurl103: **_Yukiko: I thought I was going to die because of you when I saw you at school. Hahahahaha._

**Kotaro118:**_ Yukiko: MWAHAHAHAHAAHHAAHAH!_

**Ebbie54: **_Yukiko: You're going to have to read this epilogue to find out what happens to our lovable couple! _

**NimayTheAirbender: **_Yukiko: Maybe you're not listening to the right one, the MUSE made two versions of Resistance. So I'll send you the original song. Toshiro: 'DON'T CALL ME YUKI HIME!' Ichigo: Only I can call him that! _

**DERRBALAAM:**_ Yukiko: Thanks for the support and review!_

**ToraKU: **_Ichigo: Hahaha, Yukiko you suck at keeping your main plot a secret! Yukiko: SHUT UP ICHIGO! You're going to have to read this epilogue to find out what happens to these two._

**Megami Mayuki: **_Yukiko: No problem with just reviewing now. I'm glad you enjoy this story._

**Toshirokun13: **_Yukiko: Hooray! I'm sad to end it as well, but I'm sure what I have planned will make it up. I hope! Ichigo: It better!_

**Winter Narcissus: **_Yukiko: KYAAA! HOORAY! Ichigo: OH MY GAWD! STOP SCREAMING THE BOTH OF YOU!_

**xTKx: **_Toshiro: 'Yukiko tends to do that, she told me she tried to picture you doing what you did and smiled. Why were you smiling?' Yukiko: Because my story made TK-san do that face. It makes me very happy._

**kuroshiro28: **_Yukiko: Thanks! Hehe semi-ending. I love it!_

**yumi-2121331: **_Yukiko: *laughs* Alright alright! Here's the epilogue and Ichigo's response._

**Soaha: **_Yukiko: Yes they can. I remember my friend having a heart problem and didn't have enough money for a transplant and his school raised money for the surgery. I am happy and he is living a healthy life._

**Lady Queria: **_Yukiko: I tend to blank out when talking with someone, thus resulting to people throwing computers at my face. :D But I did update! *nervously laughs*_

**Brandie Hitsugaya: **_Toshiro: 'Hey, you have the same last name as I.' Yukiko: *GASP* MAYBE YOU GUYS ARE LIKE SIBLINGS! Ichigo: I don't think so. Yukiko: Party pooper! Well, here's the Epilogue! And thanks!_

**M S N G R: **_Yukiko: Yeah, I thought there were some meaningless scenes in this story too. But I'm really happy you enjoy reading this story and looking forward to seeing your name in one of my new Bleach stories soon!_

**Hotaru Shizuma: **_Yukiko: Thank you! I don't think I did as great as you say I do. Toshiro: 'You're just being modest.' Yukiko: *pouts*

* * *

_

Ichigo rubbed his temples in frustration as he sat bent over his desk reading a medical textbook. Now at the age of 19, Ichigo has taken up majority of his time working in hospitals as an intern or hunched over a book. It has been 4 years since the Music Club Competition, and nothing has changed much asides from everyone he knew are attending college. Ichigo still plays the violin, however he has yet to find the time to play the instrument with so much work to be done. Ichigo recently moved out of his childhood home and into a pretty large apartment which is closer to the college he attended to: Karakura University. He is also sharing this apartment with the love of his life, Toshiro Hitsugaya. Coincidently, he and Toshiro attended the same University. When Toshiro heard that Ichigo was moving out, the white haired teen did not want to be separated from him, so Ichigo offered to live together. This is where they are now.

Ichigo heard the front door open and close and the sound of keys being placed on a countertop. The orange head stood up from his desk and walked out of his bedroom to see Toshiro heading down the hall to the bathroom.

"Hey Toshiro, how was your day?" asked Ichigo as he went over and hugged his lover around the waist. Toshiro was still shorter than Ichigo but he grew tremendously from the height he was at in high school.

'It was alright, I taught a kid who was mute today.'

Yes, Toshiro Hitsugaya is still mute. It surprised Ichigo to the max, because after what had happened after the competition 4 years ago, he was sure that Toshiro was able to speak. Apparently it was a one time deal and Ichigo went into the world of medicine to figure out what was wring with his little Yuki Hime. Over the years, Toshiro taught Ichigo sign language and Ichigo was now able to understand Toshiro without a translator or a cell phone.

"Really? Another one? You're really getting popular Yuki Hime."

Toshiro got out from Ichigo's embrace and headed off to the bathroom, 'Yeah.'

Toshiro worked as a part-time piano teacher at their old high school teaching kids that cannot hear or speak the world of music. As for Ichigo he worked in the hospital that belonged to Uryu's dad and works side by side with Uryu himself.

Ichigo sighed and went to the living room and flipped on the T.V. Toshiro emerged from the hall a couple minutes later and sat next to Ichigo on the couch. The white haired male scratched the back of his head and made a silent yawn, 'I still have a thesis report due tomorrow. Are you done with yours Ichigo?'

Ichigo nodded, "Just finished it before you walked in."

Toshiro turned his attention back to the T.V before standing up and headed to the bedroom he and Ichigo shared, 'I'm going to get started then. See you at dinner. Remember, no take-outs, that's cheating!'

Ichigo looked baffled, "I don't do take-outs! That was one time!"

Toshiro made a silent laugh before heading down the hall.

Ichigo stared at the hall which his lover went and wondered, _At least he seems happier than before..._

Ever since Ichigo heard Toshiro speak for the first time, the orange head has been asking, more like begging Toshiro to speak his name again, but of course Toshiro could not. The Hitsugaya didn't like the way Ichigo's face dropped into a sad expression when he wrote that he cannot speak again. For his lover sake, Ichigo just smiled and said it was okay and that he will wait forever to hear that voice again. It still bothered Toshiro to see Ichigo so sad, but he had to live with it.

Ichigo sighed and went over to his laptop on the dinner table, turned it on and started to browse random medical websites. One caught his eyes and he immediately started reading carefully. Apparently this website was about a hospital in America who is famous for its successful surgeries. Ichigo's eyes quickly scanned the page again before running to his room to get his phone. His sudden outburst made Toshiro, who was in the room writing his paper, jump in his seat and send his lover a glare. Ichigo just ignored him, grabbed his phone and dialed a phone number.

_"Hello this is Momo."_

"Momo? Hey it's Ichigo."

_"Oh Ichigo! How are you?"_

"I'm fine, um, is your parents still in America as Physicians?"

_"Why yes, yes they are. Why do you ask?"_

"I need you help."

* * *

**Yukiko: **Okay! There is the Epilogue! I KNOW IT'S SHORT AND ALL, BUT IT IS JUST A LITTLE BACKGROUND OF WHAT YOU GUYS WILL BE EXPECTING IN THE SEQUEL! YES YOU READ THAT RIGHT! THERE IS A SEQUEL!

**Ichigo: **There better be one!

**Toshiro: **'Were you not paying any attention! Just be grateful that Yukiko is still continuing this story.'

**Yukiko: **That's right Ichigo! Be grateful! BOW DOWN TO ME!

**Momo: **Please excuse Yukiko, she's just happy that it's her Birthday today and she gets really hyper on this day. Please review and on behalf of the entire Silent Love at Concert B cast:** THANK YOU AND HOPE TO SEE YOU AT THE SEQUEL!

* * *

**

_Till Next Time!_

_~Yukiko Shiroryuu~_


End file.
